


Royai Scene Collection

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 33,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: A collection of Royai Scene on my Tumblr that I figured I place here. Some are small skits, some are samples from futures one-shots, and others are just me playing around.





	1. Scene #1

**Author's Note:**

> The one that started it all!

Imagine if Roy comes up against Envy, who turns into Roy in an effort to subdue him. They start fighting just as Riza shows up, gun in hand and confused.

Roy: Lieutenant, shoot him, now!

Envy: No! Shoot him! He’s a Homonculus!

Roy: What? No! Shoot him! What are you waiting for!?

(Riza meanwhile, is standing there, trying to determine which one to shoot. Roy’s growing impatient, however.)

Roy: Lieutenant!

Envy: Riza…

(Both turn their attention to Envy, Roy’s cocky grin on his face.)

Envy: I love you…

(Riza shoots him point blank, much to Roy’s surprise.)

Roy: How did you know that wasn’t me?

Riza: I’ll be brief, Sir; if you ever revealed your feelings to someone, you wouldn’t have that smirk on your face.

(She walks past her superior, watching him take a moment to think over her reasoning before he shrugged his shoulder.)

Roy: True.

(The duo walk off.)


	2. Scene #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of get the feeling that Riza would be a bit upset by Roy’s womanizing ways. Not because he’s promiscuous, but because she feels like he can do so much better than the bubbly, drooling woman he takes out all the time. Well, that and because she’s jealous he won’t give her that same kind of attention.

H: Sir, don’t you think it’s time you settled down?

M: Oh, come on, I’m young. I’ve got plenty of time to find a wife.

H: You’re 30.

M: Like I said, I’ve got plenty of time.

H: So, what? You’ll turn 40 and just marry one of those brainless bimbos you always take out?

(Roy turns to face her.)

M: Are you questioning my taste in women, Lieutenant?

H: I’m just saying you could do so much better.

(Roy realizes she’s a bit jealous and can’t help but smirk flatteringly.)

M: Really? And what if I decide to marry one of brainless bimbos? Maybe she’s the love of my life? Maybe we’re happy, together? What then?

(Riza can tell he’s teasing her, but she keeps herself in check while she respond.)

H: I still think you’d be at a disadvantage, Roy. You’re an amazing man. You should be with someone who loves you for you, not just because of your looks or position.

(Roys shrugs.)

M: Sure.But where am I gonna find one of those?

(Riza tightly grips the pen in her hands, nearly breaking it and her amber eyes have that furious look in them. She gets up from her desk.)

H: If you don’t mind, Sir. I think I’ll take my coffee break now.

(She walks away, but Roy can tell from her body language and her barely restrained tone that she’s upset.)

M: What are you so angry about?

H: I’m not angry, Sir. Just let it go.

(She leaves his office while slamming the door. Once she’s gone, Roy sighs regrettably.)

M: Maybe I went a bit too far, this time…

(He apologizes to her later, in private. But yeah, that’s basically the idea.)


	3. Scene #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like to imagine that something happened between Roy and Riza right before their assault on the Furhur’s house.
> 
> It’s basically the idea that Riza realizes that there’s no guarantee they’ll make it out alive or unscathed. Worst case scenario, they’ll fail and Bradley will kill them. Best case scenario, they’ll succeed and be court martialed, demoted, or discharged completely.
> 
> So when they get out of the car, she decides to do something she’d never do otherwise.

(Roy and Riza arrive just outside the Bradley manor. Roy gets out of the car and Riza follows, ready to do something she'd never do otherwise.)

M: Let’s go.

H: Wait!

(Roy turns to face her.)

M: Something wrong, Hawkeye?

(Riza doesn’t say anything, she simply walks up to him until they’re just inches away.)

H: There’s something I need to say, just incase I don’t see you, again.

(Roy is curious and smirks for the first time in awhile.)

M: What? Is this the part where you-

(Before he can finish that sentence, Riza takes his face in her hands and passionately kisses him on the lips. Roy is taken aback by this, but then finally kisses her back.)

(A few seconds later, Riza breaks their kiss and looks him right in his eyes.)

H: I love you, Roy Mustang…I always have…

(Roy is surprised, but that smirk of his quickly resurfaces on his face.)

M: I thought we agreed to to wait and try us after we accomplished our goal?

H: Well, I figured now was as good a time as any.

M: Right…

(Riza gets back in the car, but is surprised when Roy walks over to her.)

H: Sir?

(He doesn’t say anything, he quickly pecks her on the lips and smiles at her.)

M: Good luck, Riza.

(Riza is stunned, but she smiles.)

H: You, too.

(The two then go their separate ways, ready to carry out their plan.)


	4. Scene #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene comes from a multi-chapter story I'm writing on and off that deals with Roy and Riza's history together in 03. And naturally, I thought it might be interesting to see a scene between them in Ishbal.
> 
> It happens a few days after Roy murdered the Rockbells and Marcoh has deserted the military. Riza has seen Roy out on the battlefield, but has not talked to him for a little while, mostly because he keeps avoiding her.
> 
> The few times she sees him out on the field, he looks out of it (like he’s in a daze), his chin holds obvious stubble, and he seems more hesitant to attack any enemies on the battlefield, leading her to have to take out a few Ishbalans trying to take advantage of his weakened state.
> 
> Eventually, Riza hears through word of mouth that not only did Roy murder Urey and Sara Rockbell, he also is being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Realizing why he’s been avoiding her (or any human contact, really), she heads over to his tent to confront him.

(Riza enters the tent that Roy is stationed in and starts calling looking around, desperately trying to look for him.)

H: Major? Major Mustang, where are you?

(She finally looks over to see Roy sitting on a makeshift bed, staring down at a hand gun he keeps twirling in his hands. Naturally, Riza is a bit concerned to see that, and so she slowly walks towards him.)

H: Major?

M: Did you hear the news, Hawkeye? They’re promoting me to Lieutenant Colonel.

H: Yes, I did…I also heard about the Rockbells, Sir…

(Roy stops fiddling the gun in his hand. He doesn’t do anything for a moment, concerning Riza before he finally lets out a chuckle.)

M: I guess I couldn’t keep that from you, forever? Could I?

(He finally lifts up his head to reveal that he’s been crying, a maniacal smile on his face. Riza’s eyes widen in concern, starting to wonder if he’s lost his mind.)

M: Oh well, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway…

(Before she can even ask what he means, she sees Roy putting the gun in his mouth and runs over to him.)

H: No! Roy, wait! Stop! Roy!

(She violently pulls the gun away from him and throws it across the tent. Annoyed that she interrupted him and still a bit out of it, Roy tries to get the gun, but Riza grabs hold of him and stares him down.)

H: No! Roy! Look at me! Do you really just want to give up your life like this? Weren’t you the one who said that dying by your own hand was just a coward’s way of opting out!?

M: Well, maybe I’ve just had a change of heart…

(That remarks cuts through Riza’s heart, and it nearly makes her cry.)

H: Don’t be like that, you idiot! Don’t you realize you still have so much to live for!?-

M: What kind of life can I live, now, Hawkeye?…Can you honestly tell me that I deserve to live after what I’ve done?…

H: You were following orders, weren’t you?

(Roy nods weakly.)

H: Than you have nothing to be ashamed of-

M: That doesn’t change the fact that I did it! (His sudden shift in tone surprises her.) You should’ve seen the looks on their faces…They were begging for mercy and I…I still shot them…now they’re gone…now their daughter will grow up an orphan…And it’s all my fault…

(Riza listens to him, her heart on the verge of breaking.)

H: Roy…

M: I keep thinking about all the Ishbalans that I killed…how many of them had loved ones who never see them again?…How many of them had families?…How many of them had children who won't…who won't…

(Roy finally breaks down crying. And Riza, unable to watch him so broken and distraught, cradles his head and lets him cry into her bosom. She can feel her own heart breaking as she listens to his wails, finally breaking down and crying as well.)


	5. Scene #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene I’ve had lying around in my head for awhile now, figured I’d post it here. It’s basically a PTSD nightmare that I thought Riza might have.

(Riza is running towards the Bradley manor, hoping to get there before Archer, hoping that she can get to Roy before he can.)

(She stops when she sees a figure slowly walking towards her. Riza’s amber eyes widen when she sees it’s the Further, still alive and well. Sword in one hand and something that looks like a dead body in the other.)

B: Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye.

(She pulls her gun up to him in defence, but Bradley simply stops and smiles at her.)

B: Tell me something; did you really think he could defeat me? That that reckless, foolish man you follow ever had a chance of outsmarting an immortal being?

(He smiles rather cruelly at her, this time.)

B: Well…Here’s your precious Mustang!

(He throws Roy body towards Riza, and her eyes widen in horror. He is all tattered up and bloodied. There’s a stab wound where his heart should be, his face appears pale, and his eyes have that opaque look to them. It’s quite obvious he’s dead.)

(Riza however, is in complete denial as she collapses to the ground and cradles him in her arms.)

H: General?…General!?…Come on Mustang, say something!…Mustang!?…Mustang!…Roy!?…Roy!?…Damnit, Roy! Fucking say something!

(Roy’s head lifelessly flops over onto the side, and she can see the dead look in his eyes. It’s only then that she finally accepts that he’s dead and starts crying, cradling Roy’s head in her hand as she cries into his chest.)

B: Oh, I see. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?

(Riza looks up to see the Further just a few feet away from her, still smiling at her like nothing is wrong at all.)

B: Would you like to join him?…I’m sure he’s getting lonely waiting for you in hell!

(Riza becomes paralyzed with fear as Bradley swings his blade down at her, ready to strike.)

(Suddenly, Riza screams. She wakes up to find herself in her bedroom, still a bit dazed and out of it. She’s breathing heavily, and her hands are shaking.)

Voice: Hey. What’s wrong?

(She turns around to see Roy sitting next to her, there’s a scar just below his heart and an patch where his left eye should be, but he is very much alive.)

H: It was the Furhur, he…he killed you!…And then he dumped your body at my feet…And then he tried to kill me…And then I…I…I couldn’t…I couldn’t-

(Suddenly, Riza finds herself wrapped up in Roy’s embrace, his and gently stroking her blonde hair.)

M: Shhh…It’s okay…It was just a nightmare…I’m right here…

(Still sobbing, Riza clutches him tightly and continues to sob into his chest.)

H: Please, don’t ever leave me, Roy! Promise me you’ll never leave me again!

(Roy continues stroking her gently, even as he feel she heart breaking at how upset she is.)

M: No, I won’t leave you, Riza. I promise you…And if I’m stupid enough to try and do it, you can shoot me.

(She chuckles in between her sobs.)

H: Thank you…

(With a smile on his face, Roy continues to gently hold Riza for the next little while until she finally calms down and they can go back to sleep.)


	6. Scene #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In keeping with the belligerent romantic/sexual tension angle for Roy and Riza’s relationship, I honestly wouldn’t be shocked if this happened at some point while they were on an undercover mission.

(Roy and Riza are on a mission pretending to be a couple; their target is a man whom they suspect to be part of a terrorist organization that have plans to take to wipe out Hugh chunks of Central.)

(They are in a restaurant, listening in on him, trying to keep a low profile.)

H: It sounds like he’s heading back to his headquarters.

M: That’s where we’re going, come on, Lieutenant.

H: Yes, Sir.

(Out of the corner of his eye, Roy can see their target walking towards them and panics.)

H: Is something wrong, Colonel?

M: He’s coming this way! We’ll have to go with Plan B!

H: Wait, you mean-

(Before she can even ask, Roy cups her face and kisses her hard on the lips. Riza pretty much gives in immediately and places her hands on his shoulders.)

(A few seconds later, Roy opens one of his eyes to watch their target leave the room. He soon breaks the kiss.)

M: The target’s on the move, Hawkeye! Let’s move!

H: What?

(Noticing she’s still a little out of it, he gently grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room.)

M: You heard me! Let’s go

………………………………………….

(Later in the car.)

M: Are Havoc and the others still behind us?

H: They should be about a block or two away.

M: (sighs) I just hope they don’t get lost…We need all the help we can get…

H: Colonel…About that Plan B…That was the first time we put it into practice…I know it’s suppose to be natural, but you could’ve given me a warning.

M: Sorry, I panicked. I’ll give you a warning, next time.

H: Thank you.

(Roy smirks quite happily to himself.)

M: I might try it more often, now that I know you were enjoying yourself.

H: I can still hear you back here, Colonel.

M: Damnit!

(Riza smiles as they drive towards their destination.)


	7. Scene #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know there’s a lot of interpretations about what happened between Roy and Riza after he got back down from the aircraft, and while I like the more somber ones, I can’t help but feel that this is how it probably went down.

(Roy is walking through the ruined streets of Central, upset by all tend destruction around him. Until he runs into Riza. She looks angry, he can see a million different emotions in her eyes; anger, disappointment, relief, even sadness. Roy just sighs; he knows this is not going to be easy.)

M: Lieutenant-

H: Did you see Edward?

M: What?

H: Edward, did you see him up there?

M; Yeah…He said he was going to close the gate on the other side, wherever that is, and he looked happy to do it…I think that’s good enough for me…

(As much as Riza tries not to, she gives him a smile.)

H: Good…I’m glad to hear that.

(Roy can see that she still looks mad, so he lets out a sigh.)

M: Look, Riza-

(She punches him right in the face. Roy stumbles around for a bit before he finally places a hand to his face and looks up to face her rather angrily.)

M: What the hell was that for!?

H: You idiot! You leave me for two years, then you come back acting like yourself and leave me behind while you go up and play hero!?

M: I told you, there was only room for one.

H: Don’t you lie to me, Roy Mustang! You’re always doing this! You always act without thinking! Never stopping to think how we might feel about your reckless behaviour! How it’ll affect us! That even if we understand your pain we don’t want you to leave! That if you had just said something, we would’ve been there for you, you stupid, stupid man!

(The whole time, she’s been on the verge of tears. Now that she’s finally pouring out two years worthy of frustration and sadness, she breaks down crying. Roy feels pretty guilty over this, and quickly embraces her in a tight hug, listening to her cry.)

M: I missed you, too, Riza…

(She continues crying into his military jacket, and he starts gently stroking her back, both finally letting out all their frustration within the wreckage of Central.)


	8. Scene #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene that popped into my head while I was working on editing another project I was working on, yesterday.

(It’s a slow day at the office. Roy is tapping his fingers at the desk while Riza is straightening up at hers. They’re the only ones in the office, this gives Roy an idea.)

M: Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look tidying up, like that?

(Riza looks up at him to see Roy’s chin resting on his hands, staring rather flirtatiously at her. Of course, she knows that look he’s giving her and can’t help but smirk flatteringly.)

H: You’re really trying to sweet talk me right now, aren’t you?

M: Well why not? It’s a slow work day, and the rest of our men won’t be back for awhile…We have the whole office to ourselves…

H: I thought we agreed on showing no public displays of affection around the office?

M: Rules are like plates, Lieutenant; they’re made to be broken…

(The whole time Riza is smiling, even though she knows what her answer will be.)

H: No dice, Sir. You’ll just have to wait until we go back to your place, tonight.

(Roy pouts for a bit, but accepts her answer and merely sighs.)

M: You have no adventurous side, Riza.

H: Really? Care to make it interesting?

(Roy looks to see an impish looking Riza.)

M: What do you mean?

(She gets up from her desk, walks over to his and whispers something into Roy’s ear. His eye widens at what she says…until a huge smirk crosses his face.)

M: That sounds awfully cruel of you.

H: If it sounds so cruel then why are you smiling?

(Roy can’t help but smirk back at her.)

(Cut to the next day, Havoc is listening at the door of Roy’s office, eyes bulged wide. Breda, Falman and Feury walk past him and notice his odd behaviour.)

B: You okay, Havoc?

(Havoc shushes them, confusing the trio. He motions for them to listen, so they freely place their ears at the door. What they hear shocks the trio; it was moaning, the kind that only comes from ecstasy and pleasure. But not just that; they could also hear kissing, dirty talk, and the muffled utters of names being screamed. It made all three of their eyes widen.)

Fa: Wait, are they actually-

H: Yeah…They’re totally making out.

Fe: But I thought they weren’t going to do that around the office!

B: I guess the Colonel talked her into it.

(Shortly after the noises stop, the door opens and the quartet jump back. Roy walks out, shirt slightly unbuttoned and his hair messed up. He looks up at them, trying real hard not to smile.)

M: Hey guys, something wrong?

H: Uhh, nothing, Boss! Nothing is wrong at all!

(He shifts his eyes away, causing Roy to stare at him in confusion. At least until he realizes what’s going on.)

M: Wait, were you listening in on us.

(The quartet takes all of about three seconds before Havoc yells for them to run, and they do; heading back down the hallway like a bunch of chickens just praying that their boss wasn’t about to try incinerating them.)

(As for Roy, himself, a big grin forms on his face and he’s trying to contain his laughter as he turns his head to face Riza.)

M: You can stop messing up your hair, they’re gone.

(Riza walks out of the room, looking as neat and tidy as she always does.)

H: Oh? And here, I thought they would want to get a glimpse of your “conquest.”

M: Yeah, they’re quick; I’ll give them that much.

H: Well, I’m not surprised. It’s amazing what technology can do these days.

(She holds up a tape recorder in her hand while she shoots him an impish smile.)

(Unable to contain their glee anymore, the two walk back into the office to laugh it up at the practical joke they just pulled on their men. It takes the rest of Team Mustang at least another half hour before they have enough confidence to walk back into the office. Though they still can’t look their commanding officer and the Lieutenant in the eye for the next little while.)


	9. Scene #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It basically takes place in a scenario where Ed’s auto mail arm has been shredded to pieces and has called Winry to come to East City to fix it for him. With a huge crime spree going on, Al volunteers to head out with Team Mustang while Ed sits and waits back at Eastern Headquarters.
> 
> Naturally, Ed doesn’t want to be stuck in Eastern HQ (especially if Al is out on the field). Roy, however talks some sense into him and basically tells him to stay put for his own safety.
> 
> Right before they head out, Roy decides to let Ed know they’ll be leaving.

(He starts knocking on the door to Ed’s hotel room.)

M: We’ll be heading out, soon, Fullmetal. If you feel like saying goodbye to your brother, you might as well get it done, now.

(He hears no response. Thinking that Ed is being stubborn, Roy frowns and enters the room. When he walks in, he finds that the lights are of and that Ed is fast asleep on the bed.)

(Roy can’t help but smile. His papa instincts take over and he gently places a blanket over Ed’s sleeping form, being very careful not to disturb him.)

M: Have a good rest, Fullmetal. We’ll be back, soon.

(Roy turns to leave, but is surprised to see Riza standing in the doorway, smiling very sweetly at him. Roy can feel his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.)

M: How long have you been standing there?

H: Just long enough to see you covering up Edward, Sir.

M: Right. (He smiles) Mind not telling any of the guys about this?

H: I wouldn’t dream of it.

M: Good.

(Of course, Roy can’t help but notice the visible smile on her face.)

M: You’re still smiling, Lieutenant. Any particular reason?

H: Not exactly. I was just thinking that you’d make a wonderful father, someday, Sir.

(Roy’s eyes widen at this, he can even feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks before coughing into his hand.)

M: Don’t be ridiculous! Let’s go.

(He walks past her, still pretty flustered by her compliment. Riza just smiles as she closes the door to Ed’s hotel room.)


	10. Scene #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after Team Mustang find out about Roy and Riza becoming a couple, the group decides to go out after work and celebrate about their boss being back and having a permanent girlfriend, finally. A young woman spots Roy and walks over to his table, interested in hooking up with him.

W: Hey there, gorgeous. What’s a guy like you doing all alone in a place like this?

(Roy smirks.)

M: Well, this is rare; usually I’m the one doing the flirting.

W: Big, strong man like you? I’m sure you are. So…care to buy me a drink?

(Roy is a bit surprised by this, but his look slowly turns into a big, genuine smile.)

M: Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I’m already here with someone else.

W: Oh, come on, now! You can always just ditch her and hang out with me, instead. I can make it worth your while.

(Just then, both hear the click of a gun being pointed in their direction. They both turn to see a stern, angry looking Riza holding her gun towards the woman.)

H: You heard him! He’s here with someone else!

(The women takes her hands off Roy and backs away awkwardly.)

W: Uh…right…

(She quickly runs away. Roy, on the other hand, is trying very hard to contain his laughter.)

M: I hope that doesn’t become thing.

(Riza, meanwhile, is putting her gun away while she smiles at him.)

H: Really? Then how come you’re smiling?

(The two start laughing while the rest of Team Mustang looks on in mild disgust.)

B: Ah, geez; they’re gonna become one of those couples that flirts all the time, aren’t they?

Ha: Hey, as long as I can get a date, I’ll take it.


	11. Scene #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something that I’ve had on the back burner, for awhile. It’s basically a take on the “Haunted” episode from Teen Titans (my absolute favourite episode in that show!) where Roy is still haunted by killing Bradley. Then, he shows up again and Roy has to stop him, or so he claims.
> 
> Much like the episode that inspired it, the question that Team Mustang has is whether or not Roy is slowly going crazy, becoming a danger to himself and to them. Riza ends up playing Ravne’s part, while Feury plays Starfire’s, with the Sergeant speaking in defence for his superior, that something’s wrong with him. Riza understands this, but also realizes that if Roy is loosing himself that he’d want them to take him out, something she does not take lightly to.
> 
> This scene happens shortly after Roy has escaped the hospital room he’d been locked in to, believing that Bradley is still somewhere in the building. The thunderstorm outside has cut power to the hospital, and the group has split up to look for the Colonel.

(Riza is walking around the dimly lit hallway, gun poised at all times and carefully making her way through. When she hears a pair of footsteps, she holds her gun up, only to come face to face with Roy, his hand poised to snap at any time.)

H: Colonel?

M: Lieutenant…Please, get out of here, now!

H: I can’t obey that, not with you like this.

M: Lieutenant, that was an order, not a request!

H: No! I won’t follow that order! I neither will the rest of our men, and you know it!

M: I’m begging you, get out of here, now! Before Bradley finds you-

H: Listen to me, Colonel! You’re over stressed! Your heart can’t take it! If we don’t do something soon, you’ll die! Don’t you realize that!?

M: I don’t care! If I can take him out, than that’s good enough for me!

H: So you’re just going to leave us behind!? Leave me behind!? Is that what you want!?

(Roy’s eye widens at this as he starts processing what he just said to her. His hand slowly drops to his side and he looks away from her gaze. As much as Riza doesn’t want to, she keeps her gun poised at him.)

M: No…No, I don’t…It’s just that I…I don’t want to be tricked by him, ever again…I don’t want to loose you, or anyone else ever again…

(Finally seeing the pain and anguish in his good eyes, Riza’s love and concern for him finally overrides her duty as a soldier and she places the gun back in her holster. She walks over to him as he keeps rambling.)

M: If I lost any of you the way I lost Maes or Edward, I don’t know what I’d do with-

(Roy finally stops when he feels Riza pull him into her warm embrace, her hand gently stroking his hair.)

H: Shh…It’s okay…I’m not going anywhere…

(Roy finally feels himself starting to relax and wraps his arms around her.)

M: Riza…

H: It’s login to be alright, Colonel…Just listen to my voice, and feel yourself becoming more calm…Just repeat to yourself; Bradley isn’t here, he can’t harm you…

M: Bradley isn’t here…He can’t harm me…

(Just as Roy is about to close his eye, he sees a familiar figure walking towards them; it’s Bradley, smiling at him like nothing’s wrong.)

B: Well, it looks like you’ve found yourself a woman, Mustang…

(Suddenly, Roy goes into defensive mode; he clutches Riza tightly and aims his fingers at Bradley, ready to snap at any time.)

M: Stay away from her!

(Riza looks up at him.)

H: Roy? What’s wrong?

B: She seems to love you very much…It’s a pity she doesn’t deserve you!

(Bradley aims his sword at Riza’s head, ready to strike. This angers Roy greatly.)

M: I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!

(Riza sees him about to snap and tries to stop him.)

H: No, Roy! Stop!

(The area around them shakes from the fireball and a feminine scream can be heard. This alerts the rest of Team Mustang and they run towards the explosion and find Riza on the ground with a nasty third degree burn on her arm, much to their shock and dismay.)

Fe: Riza!

TM: Lieutenant!

Fe: Are you alright!?

H: Don’t worry about me, Kain. I’ll be fine.

B: Gee, I guess the Colonel really has gone off his rocker if he hurt you.

H: No! I was trying to stop him from aiming at Bradley.

(Their eyes all widen at this.)

A: You mean you actually saw him?

H: (sigh) No…But I don’t think that matters anymore. Mustang truly believes he’s fighting Bradley, the pressure on his brain is destroying his body…And what’s worse, is that Bardley’s winning…

(They all sit there is stunned silence, not sure what to do right now as they simply process that information.)


	12. Scene #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene that I thought might be cute.
> 
> It’s based on an episode of Friends where Joey takes Rachel out on a date (this is when Rachel is pregnant) and they start sharing certain moves they use to seduce their dates.
> 
> Same scenario applies here.

Riza decides to take Roy out on a proper date, to show him that a nice evening out with someone doesn’t just have to involve dinner, alcohol and sex. Roy is intrigued by her proposition, and decides to take her up on her challenge.

After picking her up and surprising her with a small bouquet of flowers (that he transmuted himself), the two go out to a fairly casual dining place and start talking when Riza asks him a question.

H: So, do you have any moves?

M: Moves?

H: You know, how you seduce your dates. You have to have some, don’t you?

(Roy smirks)

M: Oh, I have some moves. I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea to use them on you, I’d hate to ruin our friendship.

(Riza smirks right back.)

H: After all those time you’ve hit on me during office hours? I think you’re more than willing to risk it.

(At this, Roy’s expression turns serious.)

M: You’re sure about this?

H: Try me.

M: (sighs) Well, if you insist.

(Without warning her, Roy tenderly weaves his fingers through a few a strand of her long, blonde hair. Riza looks over, wondering just what he’s doing, until she sees that very serious, yet sincere look in his eyes and practically freezes.)

M: You have the most beautiful hair…

H: Thank you.

(Riza is so busy staring into his eyes, she barely notices as his fingers slowly move towards her face, or that his whole hand has cupped her cheek for that matter. She really only notices something when he start moving in towards her face, closing his eyes. Unable to stop this, Riza closes her eyes and pucks up to kiss him. But before Roy can plant a kiss on her, he stops a few centimetres short of her lips.)

M: You really thought I was going to kiss you, didn’t you?

(Surprised, Riza opens her eyes to see a very satisfied looking Roy staring right back at her, smirking like he just won the lottery.)

H: Oh my God! You’re right!

M: (chuckles) What can I say? That moves’ gotten me in bed more ties than I can count.

H: I’m not surprised; it was a bit cliche, but it was very effective.

M: Just like in those novels you read?

(Riza frowns at this.)

H: You know there’s nothing wrong with a woman-

M: I know, I know. So, I think it’s only fair I ask the same question; what moves does Riza Hawkeye have?

(Riza gives him a little smirk and leans in towards him.)

H: Okay…Do you have any memories of your mother?

(Roy then stares at her like she has two heads.)

M: That’s your move? You ask me about my mom?

H: Just humour me.

M: (rolls his eyes) Fine. It’s a little hard to explain, a lot of my memories of my mom are kind of hazy, but I still remember those warm summer days when we would sit down by the tree that was in front of our house and she’d help me learn to read. We’d read all kinds of thing, together, even basic alchemy.

H: Wasn’t your father the one who was well versed in alchemy?

M: Yeah, but he was always off doing work for the family business, so my mom would sometimes help me out. She understood it enough that I learned a few of the basics through her. I remember I used to transmute flowers for her all the time. They were really crappy, but she didn’t care; she just place them in a vase by the window and tell what a great job I did…It always encouraged me to keep trying…

H: (She smiles) You must have been devastated when she died so suddenly?

M: Yeah…The worst of it was that first night at my aunt’s; I was still pretty shocked up from the event, so I kept having nightmares. Whenever that used to happen, my mom would always hear me screaming and come into my room, she’d comfort me and tell that everything was going to be alright, and she’d stay with me until I fell asleep again…But that night, it finally sunk in that she wasn’t coming in to tell me that it was alright…That she was gone…

(Riza gently places a hand on his cheek.)

H: That must’ve been rough for you…

M: Yeah…But that’s kind of when I learned that…(It’s only now that Roy finally realizes her hand cupping his cheeks and gently stroking it.) What the hell!?

(Riza laughs.)

H: I was wondering when you were going to notice.

M: (He starts smirking back at her) You sly woman; you got me all sentimental.

H: What can I say? You’re not the only one who can get people to talk, Mustang…Besides, it probably felt good to open up to someone like that…

(Roy actually realizes she has a point and gives her a genuine smile.)

M: Yeah…It did…Though it might just be because it’s you.

(She smirks at him.)

H: I’d like to think so.


	13. Scene #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head cannon that Earth Roy and Riza (being happily married) are a little bit more comfortable being openly affectionate with each other in public than Amestris Roy and Riza, and that Ed and Al are still getting used to it.

The three of them are embarking on another adventure for a device Ed fears will be used to harm innocent people. Both Riza and Havoc are busy with tying up some loose ends at the museum and can’t come, so Riza has gone off to say goodbye at the train station.

She and Roy are holding hands, looking into each others eyes and looking very much like something out of a melodramatic romance novel.

H: Just be careful while you’re gone, you know how you can get on missions like this.

M: Aw, come on. What’s a treasure hunt without a little danger?

(Riza glares at him momentarily.)

H: Just promise me you and the boys will try to stay out of trouble.

M: Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. If anything happens, don’t hesitate to call, okay?

H: Even if it’s twelve at night?

(Roy smirks.)

M: You can wake me up at three in the morning for all I care.

(Riza smiles back.)

H: Then I won’t even think twice about it.

(The two smile at each other for a moment before sharing a brief kiss.)

(Ed and Al, meanwhile are sitting by the train and waiting for Roy, taking in this bizarre sight.)

A: It’s kind of weird seeing them being so affectionate with each other, isn’t it, brother?

E: I know. I keep expecting to pull her gun and telling her to get back to work.


	14. Scene #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short idea I have from where they first start dating. Both parties are fully aware that they are in love with each other, but have decided to take things slow in the relationship.

(Roy and Riza are walking back to Riza’s apartment after a nice date. Roy has his arm draped over her, and she has her hand wrapped around his.)

H: That was fun.

M: Yeah, I haven’t had such a nice time out with a woman in a while.

H: It probably helps that you actually like your date.

M: Hey! That’s not…(Riza stares him with a “are you kidding me” face, which he can only sigh at) Yeah, okay.

(The arrive in front of Riza’s apartment. She takes his arm off her and and turns to him.)

H: Well…Goodnight…

(He looks hurt by this.)

M: Just goodnight?

(As much as she doesn’t want to leave him in the dust like this, she cups his cheek.)

H: Yes.

(They share a quick kiss and call it a night. Riza goes back into her apartment and greets Hayate. Despite herself, she can’t stop thinking about Roy, how much she wants him. How much she’d love to have a night of passion with him.)

(Unable to take it any longer, she opens the for to chase after him, only to find Roy standing in her doorway.)

H: Did you come back for me?

M: That depends, were you going to chase after me?

H: (She smiles.) Of course, you silly man.

(Roy gives her a smile, and the two share a kiss that turns passionate pretty quickly.)

(Needless to say, they spend the night together.)


	15. Scene #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a little scene that takes place in Roy’s mind about how he’ll reveal his relationship with Riza when he becomes Furhur.

(Team Mustang is in Roy’s new spacious office celebrating with Champagne.)

B: Congratulations on becoming Furhur, Mustang!

Ha: Yeah, chief. Now you can finally put that mini-skirt policy in place.

M: True…

B: What’s wrong, boss? You were so enthusiastic about it before.

M: Yeah, but there’s a few other things I need to get to before we can put that into place.

H: Just make sure to specify that miniskirt dress code is an option, like we discussed.

M: Don’t worry, I will.

(The two smile at each other before sharing a quick, passionate kiss. Needless to say, the rest of Team Mustang’s mouths drop as Roy and Riza stare into each other’s eyes.)

F: You…You just kissed the Lieutenant right on the mouth!

M: Yeah, so?

B: Well no offence, but we always assumed you’d ask her out first before just kissing her out of nowhere.

M: And I did…Six years ago.

H: I said yes, by the way. In case of any of you were wondering.

TM: WHAT!?

Hu: Heh, I knew it all along.

Ha: How come you never told us!?

H: We decided it might be a bad idea if anyone knew that Roy had a permanent girlfriend. What with how many targets were already on him, already.

M: Yeah, but I’m still shocked that none of you figured it out sooner.

F: Well, we just assumed you were going through a dry spell.

Fe: I thought you might’ve had a secret girlfriend, but everybody laughed it off.

Ha: Ah, so they didn’t tell us they were in a relationship. Big deal. The important thing is that now I can finally get a permanent girlfriend now that you’re out of the picture!

M: Oh, I don’t know about that, Havoc. (He places an arm around Riza’s waist.) It’s been six years, and I still don’t see a girl hanging off your arm.

(Roy leaves the room with his girlfriend and a smirk, making Havoc’s blood boil.)

Ha: WHAT!? YOU SMUG BASTARD!!!

(There rest of Team Mustang try restraining him so that he won’t run over a choke Roy to death.)

(The scene fades back to the present, with Roy and Riza in their office at Eastern Headquarters. Roy has finished telling her his little fantasy, and is clearly smirking.)

M: So what do you think?

H: I possible they could react that way. But do you really think that Havoc still won’t have a girlfriend by then?

M: Maybe. But knowing Havoc, not likely.

(Riza tries hard not to chuckle. But can’t help it and eventually lets her laugh a bit.)

H: I suppose.

(Roy smiles at her.)


	16. Scene #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic premise for this scene is that Drachma and Amestris are on the cusp of war, and their last hope to prevent such a thing from happening is a peace negotiation between the ambassadors of said country. 
> 
> Team Mustang has been assigned to protect the Amestris Ambassador, and have brought along a decent sized platoon just in case something does happen.

(The scene begins with Roy looking over the battle strategy they’ve put in place in the make shift office they’ve given him. Riza is just hanging up the phone.)

H: The Ambassador is ready to go, Sir.

M: Alright…Are the men in position?

H: Yes. We’ve gotten word from Havoc and Falman that the platoon has set everything up and is ready to go at your command in case things don’t go smoothly.

M: Good…Hopefully we won’t have to use it…I’d like to be able to go home in one piece.

H: We all do, Sir…But you know these things can escalate…

M: Yeah…(He puts on his black coat.) Let’s go, Captain.

H: Yes, Sir.

(Roy opens the door to the room, but stops himself midway through entering into the hallway, confusing Riza.)

H: is something wrong, General?

M: Riza…

(Riza’s eyes widen, surprised that he’s using her first name while they’re on duty.)

M: How long have we been going out, exactly?

H: About a year and a half.

M: And how long has it been since Grunman abolished the fraternization laws?

H: It’s been four months since Grandfather did that. Why?

(Roy takes a moment to think over what he wants to say, before finally letting out a sigh and continuing to face her.)

M: There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for awhile now, I’ve just never found the right time to do it. But now seems as good a time as any. That way, if anything happens, I can leave without any regrets.

H: What are you trying to say?

M: Riza…if we make it out of this alive, I’d like to finally go ahead and make you my wife…

(Riza gasps, but it doesn’t take long for a smile to appear on her face.)

H: You fool…Don’t you realize it’s bad luck to promise your lover something before going into a life or death situation?

M: Really? (He turns to face her and smirks.) Well then it’s a good thing I don’t believe in any of that crap.

(She keeps smiling at him before he finally turns around to walk out the door.)

M: Come on, Captain. I’ll give you a formal proposal, later.

H: Yes, Sir. I look forward to it.

(Riza walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.)


	17. Scene #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short scene I came up with earlier this week. I imagine that Riza has probably had to contend with Roy’s drinking habits, especially when he’s been downing alcohol so he can have a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

(The scene begins with Riza outside of Roy’s apartment. She received a call from Jean before leaving her apartment that the Colonel hasn’t shown up for work.)

(So now, she finds herself outside his apartment, annoyed that he slept in on a work day, and concerned for him all at once.)

(Riza pulls out the spare key to his apartment he gave her and opens the door to his apartment. She walks in and the first thing she sees is an empty bottle of scotch and a few empty drinking glasses. She picks the bottle up and looks sadly at it.)

(She then hears snoring and looks up to see Roy. He is sleeping on his side so his back is facing her, and a blanket is covering everything except his shirtless torso.)

(Riza lets out a quick sigh and walks over to the sleeping alchemist and begging to gently shake his shoulder.)

H: Colonel?…Colonel?…

(Nothing. He’s still asleep. Now Riza is getting annoyed, so she starts shaking him a little bit harder, this time.)

H: Colonel, wake up! It’s time to go to work!…Colonel!

(And out of nowhere, Roy turns over to lay on his back. It’s here that Riza’s eyes widen when she sees his face. Not only does he look peaceful, but she can see what remains of the dried-up trails of tears on his cheeks.)

(Riza’s expression softens. As much as the soldier in her understands he needs to be at work, today, her emotion for him wins out and she decides to let him sleep in for a few hours.)

(Riza quickly brushes a few strands of hair away and leaves a quick, loving kiss on his forehead.)

H: Sleep well, Sir. I’ll come back for you in a few hours.

(Se then leaves the room and locks the door, almost like she was never there in the first place.)

(About thirty minutes later, she arrived at her office. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury all look up at her.)

B: Morning, Lieutenant. Where’s the Colonel?

H: The Colonel won’t be coming in until later, today. He had a last minute doctor’s appointment he almost forgot about it.

(They all take it at face value, and Riza sits down at her desk and begins looking over her work. Only to notice Jean smirking at her.)

Ha: He’s still at his apartment, isn’t he?

H: Yes. It looks like he had quite a bit to drink, last night and I couldn’t wake him up.

Ha: Couldn’t, or wouldn’t?

H: (Riza goes silent for a moment.) Both…

(Jean chuckles.)


	18. Scene #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve talked before about having a head cannon where Roy realizes he’s in love with Riza during his “exile” up in the North, and his PTSD ends up screwing him out of going back to her.
> 
> And as you can imagine, this has taken the form of a few scenes. Particularly the one I’m going to post for you, today.
> 
> Enjoy!

(It’s nighttime. Roy has finished having dinner and is tidying up around his cabin, looking a bit happier than usual. And why not? It feels nice nice to finally realize you’re in love.)

(Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door, confusing him. He walks over and opens it, only to be shocked when he sees a familiar face.)

M: Hawkeye?

H: Hello, Sir. I’m sorry to bother so late at night. I would’ve been here sooner, but they gave directions for the wrong cabin-

M: It’s alright. Come on in, can I fix you anything?

H: Some hot cocoa would be nice.

M: Sure.

(A few minutes later, Roy is making some hot chocolate for them both. Riza is sitting on his bed waiting for him, listening to the record of “Getting Sentimental Over You.”)

M: So how have you been?

H: Good. Things were a bit hectic after you left, but we’ve adjusted since then.

M: Well, I should hope so; it’s been a few years since then.

(He hears her chuckling. Roy picks up both mugs and begins walking towards her, until he hears the track end.)

M: Oh, one second.

(Placing the two mugs down on the table in front of her and walks over to the record player, he flips it over and puts it back on the player. The same song starts playing again, surprising Riza.)

H: Is that the only record you have?

M: Yeah. (He sits down beside her on the bed.) Not that I mind, at least I have something to listen to while I’m up here.

(He takes a sip of the hot cocoa.)

H: You seem a lot happier than I thought you’d be.

M: Yeah…I’ve actually been feeling a lot better, recently.

H: I’m glad…We’ve all been worried about you.

M: Including you?

(Riza is silent for a moment before smiling softly.)

H: Of course, you idiot. Why else would I have come all the way up here to see you?

(Roy smiles impishly at this before taking a sip of his cocoa. The two are silent until he decides to speak up again.)

M: You know, I’ve been thinking…Maybe I’ll come back to Central…

(Riza looks at him, completely stunned.)

M: Of course, I’d still be just a Corporal if I did that.

H: Not necessarily. You could always renew your State Alchemy license and become a Major, again. Then I could enlist you as part of our group again.

M: And what if I came back for you?

(Hearing that, Riza turns to see Roy staring intensely at her.)

M: Would that bother you?

(Riza smiles at him as she starts weaving her fingers into his.)

H: Why would I mind? What do you think I’ve been waiting for this whole time?

(Roy smiles at her before placing a hand on her cheek and kisses her gently on the lips. Riza closes her eyes and quickly reciprocates the kiss. The kiss turns passionate pretty quickly as she wraps her arms around his neck while he wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her in closer to him, deepening the kiss. He uses the hand on her head to quickly remove her hairlip, letting her blonde hair fall down.)

(But before he can slowly start removing her cloths, Riza pins him down on the bed and rips open his military coat and dress shirt. She starts leaving a trail of kisses across his bare chest, practically worshipping every inch of his exposed flesh.)

(Roy, meanwhile, starts moaning in ecstasy, his head tilted back in pleasure. Though he still has enough sense to wrap his arms around her back. Tilting her head up, they start to kiss again.) 

(Each kiss is followed by a small, pleasing moan until Riza finally broke their lip lock and placed her forehead on his, her eyes missing with his one good eye.)

H: I love, Roy…

(She starts trailing kisses up his neck, making him moan again. He cradles her head in his hand, and moves his lips inches away from her ear.)

M: I love you, too, Riza…

H: Then why did you leave me?

(Surprised, Roy opens his one eye to find himself at the train station two years ago, the last time he saw Riza in person. She appears to be on the verge of tears.)

H: I gave you everything and you left me behind.

M: No! I was just trying to-

H: But why? You had friends here, you had power and influence here, you had me…

M: Please, try to understand! I was only trying to protect you from my mistakes!

Hu: Why bother?

(Surprised to hear someone’s voice other than Riza’s, Roy looks up to see Maes standing in front of a sea of Ishbalan corpses, including Selium and the Rockbells.)

Hu: You didn’t save these people, Roy, you slaughtered them. You couldn’t even get there in time to save me.

M: No…No, stop it! STOP IT!

(Roy turns around and covers his ears, not wanting to hear this anymore and return to being happy with the woman he loves.)

OV: You couldn’t even save me, you bastard.

(Surprised by that voice, Roy looks up to see Edward, looking like the last time he saw him. Only instead of looking happy, he looks angry.)

E: Why did you even bother helping me and Al?

(Suddenly, Roy wakes up to find himself back in his cabin, having fallen asleep on the bed. He is breathing heavily and there is obvious sweat rolling down his forehead.)

(Still overwhelmed room his recent nightmare, he buries his face in his hands and quietly cries into them. Just a few hours ago, he was happy to know he was in love. Now, he’s not so sure if it’s a good thing for him.)


	19. Scene #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a morning after scene?

(Roy slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up to a sunny morning. He still feels a bit drowsy, but other than that he feels happy.)

(When he looks down he finds Riza snuggled up next to him, nude as the day she was born and fast asleep. Seeing her sleeping form, Roy can’t help but smile. He starts thinking back to their first time together last night, how right it felt making love to her.) 

(With a smile on his face, Roy lovingly places a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Riza stirs a bit and wakes up, smiling sweetly as she looks into his eyes.)

H: Good morning…

M: Good morning…

(They share a quick, loving kiss before gazing into each other eyes again.)

M: How’d you sleep?

H: Wonderfully…

M: Good.

(They kiss again.)

H: What about you?

M: I actually slept pretty well for once.

H: I’m glad. I’d hate to think you were up tossing and turning again.

(Roy looks at her confused.)

M: What?

H: Oh come on, did you really think I didn’t know you were still having nightmares?

(Roy is naturally surprised by this but can’t help but smile.)

M: Nothing gets past you, huh?

H: Not when it comes to you, no.

(The two share another kiss.)

H: Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll make us some breakfast.

M: Ah, come on. Why don’t you let me make you breakfast?

H: But we’re at my apartment.

M: Yeah, but I’m not exactly a guest now, am I?

(Riza chuckles.)

H: Alright then…How about the next time, we go to your place and you can make me breakfast in the morning.

M: Sounds like a plan to me.

(Riza smiles at him before sharing one last kiss. She gets out of bed and starts putting on her white robe. Roy sits up and starts staring at her backside.)

M: Sure you don’t wanna take a shower with me?

H: Maybe next time. (She finishes tying her robe and turns to smirk at him.) We wouldn’t want to be turning into animals now, would we?

(Roy returns her smirk.)

M: If you say so.

(She stares at him for another second before turning her head and walking into the kitchen area.)


	20. Scene #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve often wondered what might’ve happened between Roy and Riza the last time they saw each other before he left for the North. Probably couldn’t have been pleasant, I imagine.
> 
> Although, you never really know. Maybe I’m just an old softie and think things might’ve been tense yet still loving.

(It’s early in the morning and Roy is standing on the train platform, waiting for his train. He’s wearing a military uniform stripped of his former rank insignias and the rest of his worldly possessions are in the nap sack on his back, having sold his old apartment and placed the rest of his belongings in a storage locker.)

(He can still remember the looks on his friend’s faces the night before, how upset they looked when he told them where he was going. Riza in particular, she’d barely spoken to him after that announcement. Not that he can blame her.)

(Roy smiles sadly; there’s a part of him that wants to see her one last time before he leaves, but he doubts she’ll come see him now.)

H: Good morning.

(Surprised to hear that familiar voice, Roy turns around to face Riza. She looks every bit the composed soldier she normally is, but he can tell there’s a look of subtle anger in her eyes.)

M: So you decided to see me off, after all.

H: Of course…You really think I wouldn’t have come?

(Roy smiles sadly at her as she walks up to him, stopping when she is nearly just a breath away from his face.)

H: Sir-

M: Please, Hawkeye, don’t call me that. I’m not your superior, anymore

H: Sorry, old habits die hard I suppose…Are you sure that this is what you want?

M: Yes, I’m sure. I don’t have a right to dream anymore, not after everything I’ve done and seen.

H: How can you say that? You singlehandedly took down the Furhur and gave new life to this country. Things are improving because of what you did.

M: Yeah, but I turned a blind eye to what was really going on. If I hadn’t done that then Maes might still be alive, and Edward might not be missing.

H: Roy-

M: Please, try to understand; I need to know if Edward is alive, I need…to be away from people, so I can never hurt anyone again…

(Riza is silent for a moment, unable to believe the man standing before her is still the man she loves.)

H: I see…So that’s it then?…You get to go and leave me behind?…Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for you?

(Roy’s expression softens when he sees her face, again. Despite the rage she is so desperately trying to keep in check in her voice, there’s tears starting to fall from her eyes.)

(Feeling his heart starting to break seeing her like this, he places a hand on her shoulder.)

M: No, you were always good enough, Riza…I’m the one who wasn’t good enough for you…

(Riza smiles sadly at him and shakes her head at him, silently indicating to him how silly he’s being.)

H: Do you think you’ll ever come back?

M: I might…I guess we’ll have to wait and see…

H: Then I’ll wait for you. I don’t care how long it takes, but I’ll for the day when you come back to us.

(Roy is surprised but none the less grateful for her unending loyalty.)

M: Thank you…

(Riza leaves s quick peck on his cheek, making him smile sadly at her one last time.)

M: Goodbye, Riza…

(She doesn’t say anything to him as he gets on the train. He looks out at her from the window, almost swearing he saw her mouth the words “I love you” to him as the train departs.)


	21. Scene #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little skit I came up with this morning. Enjoy!

(Team Mustang has gone to a botanical garden on their day off, mainly because it’s something that Riza has always wanted to do.)

(She and Roy are alone now looking at Hyacinths. Of course, Roy could really care less, but he’s happy to know that she is happy being here.)

H: They’re beautiful, aren’t they?

(Turning to see her smiling face, Roy just can’t help but weave his fingers through a strand of her hair.)

M: Yes, they are.

(Realizing this, Riza turns to face Roy smiling at her. She smiles back before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss starts off sweet and loving, but it turns passionate pretty quickly when she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist, pulling her into him.)

(Of course, Roy starts getting frisky and starts kissing her neck, making her moan.)

H: Roy…Roy, stop!

M: Yeah, that’s it, baby. Say my name.

(He keeps kissing her, and she keeps both laughing and moaning despite trying to get him to stop.)

H: Roy, stop it! We’re in public, you idiot!

M: Would that be bad?

H: If we were at your apartment, than no.

(The whole time there is a smirk on her face that makes Roy smile. The two return to kissing intimately.)

(Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by a pair of jealous eyes. Havoc’s eyes specifically, he stares at them completely angry.)

Ha: Lucky bastard! 

B: Ah, come on, Havoc. At least you get ta’ see someone making out here.

Ha: I’d rather be making out with my girlfriend! If I had one, right now.

Fe: Guys, this is wrong! We shouldn’t be spying on them!

Fa: Well, you know you could always leave, Feury. You don’t have to stay here.

B: Yeah. Or maybe you just wanna see the Colonel feel up the Lieutenant?

(Kain blushes.)

Fe: That’s not it!

Ha and B: Sure it isn’t.

M: Hey!

(Hearing that familiar voice, the rest of Team Mustang turns to see Roy staring at them angrily.)

M: Do you mind?

(A moment of silence goes by before they all throw up their hands and slowly starting to walk away.)

Ha: Ah, no. Of course not, boss.

(They quickly run away, making both Roy and Riza chuckle.)

H: Shall we get going?

M: Let’s.

(They share one last kiss before walking away to the next part of the garden hand in hand.)


	22. Scene #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for my next Royai one-shot? How about another scene!?
> 
> This one is from another Post-Shamballa one-shot I may or may not finish (I’m still trying to figure out how to convey the basic point of the story across), but I figured I’d post a sample of it here.
> 
> The basic premise of the story is that Riza not being able to talk to Roy about what’s bugging her, mainly because he’s still recovering from PTSD and she doesn’t want to burden him, even if she wants to. And eventually (after Roy talks some sense into her) she does.
> 
> The story takes place somewhere around the anniversary of Bradley’s defeat, which is playing havoc on Riza’s brain because the thought of Roy nearly dying that day still terrifies her. And now she’s flashing back to when he told her his plan.

(The scene begins with Riza in the shower, her mind elsewhere as she washes herself. She’s thinking back to a specific memory, the time when Roy told her his plans to assassinate Bradley.)

(They are in Roy’s apartment, standing in the living room. His back is turned to her, and she is stunned by what he just told her he plans on doing.)

H: You’re going to do what?

M: I’m going to kill the Further, Riza. If we just sit on this information and let him go unchecked than more places will end up like Liore and Ishbal…And we’ll be just as guilty for not doing anything to stop it…

(Riza just stares at him, observing his tone and mannerisms, trying to get in his head and understand what he’s thinking.)

M: You know what will happen, don’t you? If you succeed, you can never be Further. Even if you’re doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, the council won’t hear of it. And the people will never accept an assassin as their leader.

M: That may be, but I…I can’t let him get away with what he’s done…

(Riza is surprised by this, but understands his decision. She knows he’s angry at Hughes’s murder, angry at the revelation regarding Bradley, and probably angry at himself.)

H: I understand…

(A moment fo silence comes over them before she finally speaks up again.)

H: When are we going?

(Roy turns to face her finally.)

M: No, Lieutenant, just me this time. I can’t ask you to get involved in this.

H: You won’t have to; I’m coming whether you like it or not.

M: Please, try to under-“

H: I’m sorry, Colonel, but my mind is made up.

(Roy is stunned by her stubbornness at first, but he finally gives in and lets out a defeated sigh.)

M: Alright, but I hope you understand how risky this is. If we loose, we’ll be killed. And if we win, we can expect to be courtmartialed or discharged altogether.

(She smiles at him.)

H: Why would I want to be somewhere where I can’t see you?

(Roy smiles at her.)

M: Thank you, Riza…

H: There’s no need to thank me…You’re wonderful…

(Riza smiles at the memory, before becoming his girlfriend, it had been the closest to she’d come to admitting she loves him. But the thought of what happened after still scares her.)

(But she doesn’t want to think about that anymore, right now. Tonight, all she wants is to be in the arms of the man she loves, to wake up next to him and spend her day off with him.)

(And she thinks she knows how she wants to do that as she turns the shower nozzle off and exits the shower.)


	23. Scene #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene comes from my Post-Shamballa headcannon that Riza will often comfort Roy after having to wake him up from a PTSD induced nightmare. Mainly because it’s the most logical form of what their relationship would take if they ever actually do/did become an item after the film’s conclusion.
> 
> Shamballa showed that Roy’s PTSD had regressed him quite a bit from where he was in the series, and if he’s going to be in a relationship with Riza (or any woman for that matter), than he’s going to need to confide in and let her help him to recover.

(The scene starts with Riza waking up from feeling constrained and barely able to breath.)

(At first, she has no idea what’s going on until she remembers where she is. She is in Roy’s arms and he is still fast asleep. Looking up, she can see that his face is contorted and his whole body is starting to twitch uncontrollably. There’s no doubt in her mind what’s going on now; he’s having another nightmare.)

(Concerned, she does her best to wiggle out of his tight embrace and starts to gently shake his shoulder.)

H: Roy…

(Nothing changes.)

H: Roy, wake up!

(Still nothing. So Riza starts shaking him harder.)

H: Roy!

(Roy finally wakes up and starts panting. Seeing her con concerned face, he gives her a sad smile.)

M: Hey…

H: Hey, what happened?

(Roy sighs as he places his face in his hand.)

M: No, nothing…Just another nightmare…

H: Ishbal?

(She takes his silence to mean yes, but he still gives her a head nod to indicate his answer.)

(Without any hesitation, she places her hand on his cheek, causing him to look up at her.)

H: Come here…Tell me all about it…

(Roy smiles at her before finally falling into her embrace and letting her hug him. And even while he’s crying, she just sits there and listens to him, telling him that everything is okay and to let go of his guilt before they go back to sleep.)


	24. Scene #24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In continuing with my fascination with Roy’s constant struggle with PTSD, I can only imagine he’s probably had to deal with nightmares a few times during undercover operations. 
> 
> Good thing for him he always has someone to talk to about it…Whether he wants to or not.

(It’s the middle of the night. Roy is in the hotel lounge area, staring out at the full moon. He is dressed in black sweatpants and a blue bathrobe, and he has a flask filled with scotch in his right hand.)

(It’s been an hour or so since he woke up from another Ishbal nightmare, and he still feels uneasy. Roy sighs and takes a sip of scotch, wanting only to calm down and get back to sleep.)

H: Colonel?

(Surprised, Roy turns around to see Riza staring at him. Her hair is down and she’s dressed in long pyjamas covered by fuchsia coloured robe.)

M: Lieutenant. What are you doing up so late?

H: I couldn’t sleep…I’ve been thinking about Isabel, recently and…well I’ve been having nightmares about it for the first time in awhile…

(Roy stares sadly at her.)

M: I’m sorry to hear that…

(She smiles at him.)

H: Don’t be…It’s okay…

(He smiles at her.)

H: What about you?

(He stares at her for a moment before his eyes turn somber.)

M: Yeah…I couldn’t sleep again.

(He knows he doesn’t have to tell her what he means, but he’s thankful for her concern none the less.)

H: Do you want to talk about it?

(Roy is surprised by her question. But despite that, he can’t help but smile at her.)

M: Sure…

(Riza smiles at him and sits down on one of the arm chairs.)

M: But only if you tell me yours.

(Surprised, Riza looks up to see Roy smirking at her. She just sighs.)

H: Was that really necessary?

M: Well, I had to find some way to get you to talk, right?

(As he sits down in the chair next to her, Riza is still a bit peeved but decides dropping it.)

H: I suppose.

(And so the two spend the next hour or so talk about their respective nightmares, able to sleep much better afterward.)


	25. Scene #25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone has ever read this FMA fic called “Apotheosis”? It’s a really good read, I think I might post a link to it on my account later so you can see what I’m talking about for yourselves.
> 
> Anyway, the point is there is a point in the story where it is revealed that Roy and Riza had a one night stand the night of Hughes funeral, and went on about their lives like nothing ever happened the next day, despite being in love with each other.
> 
> This isn’t necessarily me doing a take on that. If anything, it’s me setting up for a few Royai Scenes in the next few upcoming weeks. The point I’m trying to make is that I was inspired by it to try something. And here we are! 
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Roy in his apartment kitchen making breakfast, dressed in casual wear since its his day off.)

(His mind is elsewhere though, thinking over what happened last night and who was in bed when he woke up this morning.)

(It had been coming back in fragments, but he was starting to remember what happened a few hours prior.)

(He remembered being in his bedroom, his friend and adjutant Riza Hawkeye at his side, listening to him pour his heart out over the loss of his best friend.)

M: I don’t know what to do anymore, Lieutenant…How am I suppose to go on? Who will I turn to for guidance, now?

(Out of nowhere, Riza pulls him into a loving embrace, much to his shock and amazement.)

H: You have me, don’t you? I’ll always be willing to listen to you.

(Roy is suddenly overwhelmed. Not just by her declaration, but at realizing just how much he adores this woman. He hugs back.)

M: Thank you…You’re so kind…

H: You’re kind too…

M: No, I’m not…

(Riza softly pulls his face back up to meet her eyes.)

H: Just the fact that you’re so heart broken over you’re best friend, that you went to Central because you love those boys so much, that proves how kind you are…

M: You really think so?

H: Don’t sell yourself short, Mustang. You’re a good man…You just have your faults like everyone else…

(It doesn’t take long for either of them to lock lips in a very warm and loving kiss. One that turns passionate pretty quickly, and eventually ends up with Roy pinning her down on the bed.)

(When they break their liplock, again, Riza finds that Roy is on the verge of tears. Though why she can’t understand.)

M: I’m sorry…I just don’t want to be alone tonight…

H: No, it’s okay…I will gladly give you my body if it will keep you going…

(That seems to calm Roy down and they eventually go back to making out.)

(Back in the present, Roy is still in deep thought about their love making session and how wonderful it was. He felt so liberated being able to tell her how much he loved and needed her. He even remembered the few times she admitted her to love him and how happy he felt hearing that.)

(But he knows that it’s just not possible for them to ever be like this again. Not just because of their positions and his ambitions, but also because he knows Riza won’t allow him to talk her into it, no matter how painful it is for both of them.)

(So, he decides to simply talk to her about it.)

H: Good morning, Colonel.

(He turns around to see Riza Hawkeye, fully dressed and looking none the worse for wear.)

M: Good morning, Lieutenant. I made you some breakfast.

H: That’s okay, I’ll get something on the way home.

(She starts heading for the door.)

M: Wait, Lieutenant. (She stops.) We need to talk about what happened last night.

H: Are you ordering me to stay?

M: Yes, I am…But I shouldn’t have to…

(She sits down and has breakfast with him. They sit in silence for awhile before she finally speaks up.)

H: Roy…You know we can’t do this again.

M: Yeah, I know…

H: Don’t get me wrong, last night was-

M: Wonderful?

H: Yes, it was…But for the sake of your ambitions, we have no choice but to classify last night as a mistake…

(That hurts Roy, but he understand what she’s getting at. So he takes his hand in hers and looks her in the eye.)

M: I understand…As long as you’re okay with it?

H: I will be…

(He gives her a sad smile.)

M: Me too…

(The two finish breakfast and Riza heads out. Roy stays in his apartment for awhile reading, still trying to get over the double whammy of loosing both his best friend and the love of his life in one night.)


	26. Scene #26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene I thought would be funny.

(Riza stirs slowly, waking up from a deep slumber. She can’t necessarily remember what happened, but she doesn’t care right now. She feels so cozy, so comfortable.)

M: Lieutenant? Lieutenant!?

(Hearing that familiar voice, she looks up and sees the familiar face of her Colonel Roy Mustang only inches away from her.)

H: Colonel?

M: Hey, are you okay?

H: Yes, I’m fine. But why are you-

(And that’s when Riza realizes something; the Colonel has his arms around her and she can see his bare chest on top of her her bare chest. And even more surprising, there’s a large fur coat covering them.)

H: Wait, are we?

M: Well last I checked, this is the only way to save someone from scrumming to hypothermia.

H: Hypothermia?

M: You don’t remember?

(Riza starts to think back, wondering how they could’ve possibly be in this position?)

(She then remembers what happened. Team Mustang had been assigned to the north to run surveillance for a potential spy run with Drachma. Riza fell in through a patch of thin ice trying to protect the Colonel and was practically freezing to death when he pulled her out of the ice. The last thing she could remember was Roy calling to her, frantically begging her not to die on him.)

(She sighs.)

H: I do remember now.

M: Good. I was so worried you weren’t going to wake up there for awhile.

H: Well, I am now. Thank you.

M: Don’t mention it. I know you would’ve done the same for me.

(Riza smiles at him warmly, happy to know he cares for her. But after awhile, she starts to realize she’s a little too comfortable with their current predicament and clears her throat.)

H: And now, you can get off of me.

M: Awe, come on! You’re so comfy.

H: Be that as it may, I’m fine now and I would appreciate it if you got off of me.

M: Do you?

(He smirks at her, causing her to blush; she knows he can see right through her.)

H: Well I-

M: I don’t think you’re being honest with yourself, Lieutenant.

(He places his forehead on her, still smirking. The longer she gazes into his eyes the more she knows she can’t resist him.)

H: No, I’m not…I’ve wanted this for a long time now…

M: So have I…

(She smiles, she can tell by the look in his eyes he’s being sincere. He wants her as much as she wants him.)

(So the two wrap their arms around each other and start passionately making out, choosing to make love to each other right then and there.)

Ha: Hey chief! It’s about time we found you guys!

(Surprised, both Roy and Riza look up to see Havoc and Breda staring at them, trying to keep themselves from bursting into laughter.)

M: Is something funny, gentlemen.

B: No, of course not, boss! (He tries to hold back his laughter.) I mean, we always knew you two were gonna get together soon, we just never imagined it would be out during an important mission.

(They start laughing, irritating Roy.)

M: For your information, I was trying to save the Lieutenant from freezing to death!

Ha: How!? By ramming your tongue down her throat!?

(Irritated, Roy sighs.)

M: Look, just go wait outside for us, okay!

B: Okay, boss. Just make sure you’re not “standing at attention” when you come out!

(Both Havoc and Breda walk away laughing like a bunch of little school girls, angering Roy even more. To the point where he honestly feels like torching their tongues when they get out there.)

H: Colonel.

(He looks back to see her smiling at him.)

H: Maybe we should get going. We can always finish later.

(He smiles at her.)

M: Right.

(So the two get dressed and head out, the whole while thinking about how they’re going to spend the night together.)


	27. Scene #27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that I’ve gotten off of my high horse how about another quick Royai scene?
> 
> This one is back to basics; just a quick bit where Riza helps Roy back to his apartment after discovering he is running a fever.

(The scene begins with Riza opening the door to Roy’s apartment, he is leaning on her side and she is trying to keep him standing up straight. He is also coughing like crazy and sniffling. Riza sighs.)

H: I still don’t understand why you would come into work with a fever, Sir?

M: Well as I recall, you said I should still come into work even I get sick.

H: Not when you have a fever!

(Roy just sighs, he knows he can say nothing in his defence. Riza places him down on his bed.)

H: Why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I’ll go and see if I can make you something.

M: That sounds like good idea.

(Riza smiles as she walks into the kitchen. She looks in his fridge and in his cabinets, it’s well stocked but there’s nothing she can really use to make soup with. So she decides to go the market.)

(She quickly walks into Roy’s bathroom and soaks a hand towel in some ice cold water.)

(She walks out into the main room and comes to find that Roy is already in bed. His entire military uniform is in a pile on the floor, but she can see that he is wearing a white undershirt. His face is also flushed and he’s breathing heavily.)

(Riza quickly brushes his bangs away and places the cool rag on his forehead. Unfortunately, he coughs into her face.)

M: Sorry.

(Riza just smiles and starts digging through her purse for some antibiotics.)

H: Don’t be, Sir. You got your cold from Feury, odds are pretty good we’ll all get it at some point.

(Roy smiles as he slowly sits himself up in the bed. Riza hands him two Advil and he takes them with some water he happened to have on the nightstand from the night before.)

H: Alright, you lay down and get some rest. I’m just going to run to the market to get some ingredients to make you some soup.

(She walks towards the front door and opens it.)

H: I’ll be right back.

M: Riza?

(She stops.)

M: Thank you.

(Riza smiles and turns to face him.)

H: You don’t have to, Roy. I’m only doing my job.

(Roy gives her a small smile before closing his eyes, seeing this Riza closes the door and heads out. Sure enough, by the time she gets back he’s fast asleep. She still makes him the soup anyway and leaves him a note for later.)


	28. Scene #28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a scene I’ve had in my head for at least about a week and needed to get out. I thought it would be interesting to see what might happen when Roy meets his and Riza’s kid for the first time.
> 
> This was the result.
> 
> The basic premise is that Riza has been rushed to the hospital, having gone into labour. Roy intended to stay by her the whole time (even though her vice grip on his hand was cutting off its circulation), but unfortunately there was a patient who’d been brought in that was bleeding to death from a gunshot wound and was screaming in agony. It reminded Roy a bit too much of something he saw in Ishbal and his PTSD kicked in, leaving Team Mustang to keep him calm while Riza gave birth.
> 
> So as you can imagine, Roy is not exactly pleased by his behaviour, even if he has no control over what triggers his PTSD.

(The scene begins with Roy opening the door to Riza’s hospital room. He’s happy to see that his wife’s okay, and she even has a little bundle in her arms, but he still feels bad over abandoning her the way he did.)

(Seeing him, Riza looks over at her husband and smiles.)

H: Hey…

M: Hey, gorgeous…

(He walks over to her and stops just inches away from the bed.)

M: I’m sorry…

(Riza shakes her head.)

H: Don’t be. You know as well as I do that you have no control over what triggers your memories.

M: I know…I just wanted to be there, you know?

H: I know…

(Roy smiles sadly at her as he leans in closer, intending to cup her cheek and give her a kiss. That is until he feels a tiny grip wrap around his pinky finger. Looking down, he comes face to face with a little human with the vague outline of black hair, and amber eyes.)

(Roy is now completely overtaken by the emotion, completely forgetting all of his guilt and instead embracing the sight of the little bundle staring up at him.)

H: Go ahead…He’s been wanting to meet you…

(Very gently, Roy picks up the little boy and cradles him in his arms, smiling very sweetly at the little boy his wife had just given birth to.)

M: Hi, there…I’m your daddy…

(Riza smiles, happy to see that Roy has recovered from looking so devastated. Now, he just seems happy. Genuinely happy, like when they’d first gotten married.)

M: Have you picked out a name, yet?

H: No. I wanted to wait until you came back, so we could pick one out, together.

M: Alright. (He starts happily playing with his son.) So what should we call him? You got any ideas?

H: Well, I was thinking we could call him Maes?

M: No, not Maes.

H: Why not?

M: Because what if turns out to be talkative? Then we’ll never get any work done at home. If you know what I mean?

H: Alright then. What about Edward?

M: No…That one’s still a bit too close to home for me…

(Riza realizes what she means. Yes, it’s been three years he last saw Edward, but the wounds of both failing as a parental figure to Ed and loosing him is still a bit too fresh in her husband’s mind.)

H: Alright…What about Micheal?

M: Micheal?…Yeah, I like that…Micheal J. Mustang…

H: What does the J. stand for?

M: Nothing. But he’ll need something to make himself sound prestigious. It’ll help him get by in this world.

(Riza can’t help but laugh at her husband’s reasoning.)

H: Alright then, Micheal it is.

(Now that they’ve picked out a name for their son, Roy smiles back down at him before looking up to face his wife.)

M: You know, I think this might be the happiest day of my life…

(The whole time Riza is smiling at him.)

H: I think so, too…


	29. Scene #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how old habits are hard to break? Well, I kinda get the feeling that it’d be that way for old Roy.
> 
> After all, just because you’re trying to overcome your problems and have the support of loving woman doesn’t mean you won’t encounter some speed bumps along the way.

(The scene begins with Roy waking up from another nightmare, sweating and and breathing heavily.)

(He looks down at Riza, who is fast asleep next to him. He smiles, he knows he should wake her up and tell her about it like they promised each other, but he finds he just can’t do it.)

(So he gets up and heads for the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of rum and sits down at the table. The whole time, Roy can’t help but feel guilty at his behaviour, but decides to finish his drink and promises himself he’ll wake her up next time.)

H: How could you?

(Surprised, Roy looks up to see Riza. She’s in her bathrobe and she looks furious.)

M: Riza? What are you doing up so late?

H: What am I doing up so late? What are you doing?

M: Look, it’s not what you think! I was just-

H: Just what? Trying to pull the wool over my eyes!? You promised me, Roy!

M: I wanted to wake you up, it’s just-

H: Forget it! If you wanna drink your problems away, go right ahead! See what I care!

(She goes to leave.)

M: No, Riza-

(As he tries chasing after her, Roy trips over the rug in his kitchen. He tries getting up but finds his knee hurts.)

(Suddenly, he sees Riza kneeling down next to him.)

H: Roy, are you alright?

M: I think I bruised my knee.

H: Can you stand?

M: Yeah, I think so.

(She helps him up and finds he’s limping.)

H: Come on, let’s get you some ice.

(About five minutes later, the couple is sitting on the couch in the living room, Riza has a cold compass on Roy’s knee.)

M: How’s it looking?

 

H: The swelling’s starting to go down, but don’t be surprised if it bruises by tomorrow.

M: Right.

(The two are silent for a moment.)

H: I’m shocked you haven’t tried apologizing to me.

(Roy is surprised to hear that, but when he sees her furious yet inquisitive eyes staring up at him and his expression turns somber.)

M: I’m not sure what I can say to make it better…I know what I did was wrong…

(She brings her head up to meet his gaze directly.)

H: I understand that this won’t go away overnight…What I don’t understand is why you just didn’t wake me up like we promised?

M: I wanted to, it’s just for some reason I didn’t want to wake you up…I know, that’s stupid…I was weak…

(Riza can see the guilt in his eye; she knows she should be angry with him, but seeing that he understands what he did she just can’t let herself be. So she gently grabs his cheek and turns his face to face her directly.)

H: Remember what I told you? If you keep wallowing in your guilt, you’ll just keep repeating your actions. You’ve done a good job so far, Roy. You just need to keep going forward like you always do.

(Roy smirks.)

M: I thought my therapist told you that.

(Riza chuckles.)

H: Well yes, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

(The two smile at each other, knowing they’ve made up.)

H: So, what did you dream about this time?

(Roy smiles at her as he finally gets his nightmare off his chest. The two talk deep into the night, going back to bed at around four in the morning.)


	30. Scene #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after being married for nearly thirteen years, I still feel like Roy and Riza haven’t quite lost that loving spark of theirs.
> 
> And what better way to convey that than Valentine’s Day?

(It’s about 12:30 on a Saturday afternoon. Riza is at home on her day off and is just cleaning the last few dishes in the sink when she hears the door open.)

M: I’m home.

(Riza smiles, knowing who it is.)

H: Welcome home, dear. How was work?

M: Boring; nothing but but paperwork. At least it’s Saturday, so I have the rest of the day off now.

H: I imagine you are glad to be-

(Next thing she knows, there is a large bouquet of roses staring Riza in the face. When she turns around, she sees the loving face of her husband.)

M: Happy Valentine’s Day.

H: Oh, Roy…There’s gorgeous! Thank you!

(Roy smiles at her before they share a quick kiss.)

H: These must have cost a fortune.

M: Not really, the girl at the flower shop was nice enough to give me a discount.

H: Oh…

(Roy can see her pouting, which he can’t help but smirk at.)

M: Jealous?

H: Don’t be ridiculous!

(Of course, Riza can feel a tinge of jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach, but hell will freeze over before she would give her husband the satisfaction of admitting it.)

M: I don’t think you have anything to worry about, you know?

H: Really?

(Suddenly, Riza can feel Roy wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.)

M: Yeah. You see, I already have a crush on this girl…It’s pretty serious…

(Riza smiles impishly.)

H: Oh? Is she pretty?

M: Very.

H: I see…What’s she like?

M: Well, she’s smart, beautiful, she can keep me on my feet and keeps me stable. She’s kind and thoughtful, a great cook, and I kinda get the feeling she’s great in the sack.

(Riza starts chuckling as he starts trailing kisses down her shoulder.)

H: Well, she sounds like a real catch. You sure you’re wife won’t mind?

(Roy turns Riza around and smiles impishly at her.)

M: Oh…I’m sure

(The two start making out passionately, breaking their lip lock after a few minutes.)

M: What do you say we go to the bedroom and…chat for a bit?

H: Why don’t we just stay here and chat on the couch?

M: Really? What if the kid comes home?

H: Micheal’s staying over at a friend’s house until late…We have the whole house to ourselves…

M: Well then let’s get to it.

(Roy carries her over to the couch bridal style and deposits her on the couch in the living room. He soon straddles her and they start making out passionately, for about thirty seconds when they hear the door open.)

Mi: Dad?

M: Micheal!

H: Oh, hey sweetie! What are you doing home so early?

M: No dear, I think the better question is why are you home so early?

(Riza nudges him for that.)

Mi: I just forget my marbles and came to get them.

M: Oh. Well then go ahead, little guy.

Mi: Okay…

(Micheal starts walking up the stairs to his bedroom, only to stop and stare at his parents still on the couch.)

H: Oh, don’t mind us, Micheal.

M: Yeah, you’re mom and I were just snuggling.

Mi: Guys I’m ten, I’m not stupid.

(He goes into his room. Roy and Riza sit there, completely embarrassed by what just happened. Finally Roy lets out a sigh.)

M: So, you wanna go to the bedroom once the kid leaves?

H: Yeah, that’s not a bad idea.


	31. Scene #31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next few posts in this series will be from a Royai fanfic idea I have that will never come to fruition. It revolves around Riza being trapped in a dream state of her deepest desires (caused by alchemy), and Roy having to go in and save her before it’s too late.
> 
> This first scene marks the beginning of the climax. Riza has spent all day trying to figure out what’s going on, making Roy suspicious. She has found out from Kain that Roy became Further shortly after Bradley’s passing, and is working with Parliament to keep Amestris functioning.
> 
> Now realizing that she’s in some kind of fantasy world caused by alchemy, Riza has decided that she needs to find something in Roy’s study that will get her back to her world. Especially because she knows she can’t resist temptation much longer.

(The scene begin with Roy and Riza coming home to their private estate.)

J: Welcome home, Furhur Mustang, Mrs. Mustang.

M: Thank you, James.

(He hands his sword to James while Riza just stands there awkwardly.)

Mi: Mommy! Daddy!

(Riza turns around to see her and Roy’s son running towards them. Roy scoops him up much to her surprise.)

M: Hey, kiddo! Did you have a good day!

Mi: Yeah, you wanna hear about it?

M: You bet your butt, I do! Why don’t we go have a snack and you can tell us all about it.

Mi: Okay!

(Riza can feel herself smiling at this display of affection, only to quickly shake her head free of such thoughts.)

H: I’ll be right back, Roy. I just need to get something from the bedroom.

M: Okay.

(She walks up the stairs and heads in the opposite direction of their bedroom, making Roy even more suspicious than he already was.)

Mi: Is mommy okay?

M: Not sure. (He smiles at his son.) Tell you what? I’ll go talk with mommy and then we’ll come and sit with you, okay?

Mi: Okay!

(Roy places Micheal down on the floor and watches him run off into the living room. He then walks up the stairs.)

(Riza meanwhile, is looking around in every room trying to find Roy’s study. Once she does, she turns on the lights and starts looking through his alchemy textbooks. Of course, she doesn’t know where to start. So she starts with the books on his desk, until something else catches her eyes.)

(Above his desk is a slew of pictures; pictures of her and Roy on their wedding day and their honeymoon, pictures of them on vacation with their son. A time card for his next appointment with his therapist, a copy of a book about their experiences in Ishbal, and a crayon certificate Micheal made for him, congratulating him on overcoming his alcoholism.)

(Riza is naturally stunned by all of this, enough that she doesn’t even hear Roy enter the room.)

M: Hey. What’s-

(He stops when he sees her staring at the pictures on the wall and walks over to her.)

H: You’ve really come a long way, haven’t you?

M: Of course…I couldn’t have done it without you, though.

(Riza turns to face him and his sincere gaze.)

H: What?

M: You were the one who encouraged me to go to therapy, you’re the one who stayed up with me every night I had a nightmare, or a flashback. I’m only here because you encouraged me to move forward and be the best I can be.

(He cups her cheek.)

M: That’s why I married you…That’s why I love you…

(Now Riza is at a loss for words. She knows if she stays here any longer, she might never return to her world. But the more she thinks about it, how happy Roy is here and how happy they are together, she realizes she doesn’t want to leave. For her, this is the final straw.)

(Without any hesitation, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him quickly, and passionately. She then stares into his eyes, confusing him.)

M: You feeling okay, now?

H: Yes…Yes, I will be.

(Roy smiles.)

M: Good.

H: I think I was just living out a nightmare, a place where I didn’t belong…

M: Don’t worry about it then. If you need help than I’m at your service, you can tell me anything.

H: I know that now.

(And with that, Riza completely gives into the dream world as she lets Roy kiss her as passionately and as lovingly as he did the night of Hughes’s funeral, the only night they made love.)

To Be Continued…


	32. Scene #32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Part Two! Can Roy save Riza in time? Well, he has to get into her head first before he can do that. But how is he gonna do that, you ask?
> 
> Well, you’ll just have to wait and see.

(The scene begins with Team Mustang and Armstrong in a hospital room, looking over the comatose Riza.)

(They’re all concerned for their friend, save for Roy. He just has his usually composed poker face on. In his hand, he’s holding an alchemic circle, the exact same one that had been used on Riza earlier in the day.)

A: Are you sure about this, Colonel? I could come in with you in case you need back.

M: I’m sure, Armstrong. This is something I have to do.

A: I Understand. Is there anything you’d like us to do.

M: Yeah; if I’m not back in at least ten minutes, wake me up.

A: Understood.

Ha: Good luck, Chief.

M: Thanks.

(Roy kneels down to Rita’s level and takes hold of her hand. He places the circle down on the bed, takes a deep breath and activates it. Once the blue light fades, Roy’s obsidian eyes turn opaque and he collapses on the bed, surprising his men.)

B: Oh my God…Is he…Is he…

(Falman checks Roy’s pulse.)

Fa: No, he’s alive. 

(They all breathe a collective sigh.)

Fe: Well, I guess all we can do it wait now.

B: Right…

(Meanwhile, in the dream world. Roy and Riza are in the living room slow dancing to a jazz record.)

(Riza sighs, she couldn’t possibly be happier than she is right now.)

H: Can you forgive me for what happened, today?

M: I don’t know. (She lifts her head up from off his chest.) It’ll cost you.

(Riza chuckles before they kiss each other passionately.)

M: Micheal needs to go to bed in about an hour…What do you say when he’s down we go to our bedroom and…get some work done? If you know what I mean?

(Riza chuckles.)

H: I like the sound of that.

(She goes to kiss him again, but then something happens. Roy puts his hand to his forehead and hunches over in pain.)

H: Roy? Roy, what’s wrong?

(After a few seconds or so, Roy stops wincing in pain and looks up at her.)

M: Lieutenant?

(Riza stares at him in confusion.)

H: Colonel?

M: Lieutenant, are you alright? What’s going on?)

(It doesn’t take Riza long to realize that this is her Roy in the body of the dream world.)

Mi: Mommy?

(The two turn to face Micheal. Roy, in particular, is perplexed by the image of a little kid with black hair and amber eyes.)

Mi: Is daddy okay?

H: Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy’s fine. He just got dizzy for a few seconds, isn’t that right, Roy?

M: Uh, right…

H: Now, why don’t you go ready for bed and we’ll be up in a bit to tuck you in, okay?

Mi: Okay!

(He runs up the stairs.)

M: Daddy?

H: Yes, he’s your son.

M: My what?

H: He’s your son. Or more specifically, he’s our son.

(Roy is silent for a moment, like he’s having a hard time processing what he’s just seen.)

M: Wait a minute; you’ve pictured us married…with a kid?

H: Well, yes.

M: Why?

H: Well, because I think you’d make a great father…Provided you get over your overprotective streak, Sir.

(Roy ends up blushing like mad before clearing his throat.)

M: Don’t be ridiculous.

(He turns around, only to be perplexed when he realizes he’s in a mansion.)

M: Wait a minute, isn’t this-

H: Yes, this is the Furhur’s private estate.

(Roy remains silent for a moment.)

M: Wait…So we’re married, we have a kid, and we’re in the Furhur’s mansion…Does that mean…

(Riza nods, she knows she has to tell him everything and she intends to do it now.)

To Be Continued…


	33. Scene #33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the grand finale to the Royai Alchemic Dream Trilogy, as we’ll call it.
> 
> It’s gonna be a long one so you might wanna hunker down.

(Roy is skimming through the book on Ishbal in his study, knowing that Riza is in the chair watching him.)

M: I see…So in this world, I’ve become the Furhur and have taken you as my wife.

H: Yes. You’ve been working closely with Parliament to make Amestris great again, even giving the Ishbalans back their home, so that they can rebuild it.

M: Right. (He closes the book.) I think I understand now.

H: You do?

M: Yes. The alchemist who sent you here told me that the subject would either be put into their worst fears or memories, or a world of their deepest desires. And given what I’ve seen and read, I can only come to the conclusion that these are your desires, Lieutenant.

(Her eyes widen.)

H: Are you sure?

M: Come on, Hawkeye! I’m Furhur, we’re happily married, we have a kid, we work closely with the Parliament, Ishbal is being rebuilt, I’ve let go of my guilt and even my hair is slicked back! You even told me that Ed and Al found a way to get their bodies back without using the Philosopher’s Stone. 

H: What’s your point?

M: My point is that this is what your heart desires, Lieutenant. You want all of this, and you’re happy here, aren’t you?

(Riza shies her eyes away from him.)

H: Yes.

M: I see…And you don’t want to leave, do you?

(She balls her hands into fists.)

H: No.

(The room becomes quiet for a bit before Roy finally lets out a sigh.)

M: Riza, you don’t belong here. You know that.

H: I know that. But in this world, everything is perfect. Here we can live our lives in peace and never have to worry about anything. We can love each other, here, and no one will judge us for it.

M: But in the end, it’s just a dream.

H: Yes, but it’s a dream come true.

M: It’s a dream that will never happen if you don’t come back with me!

H: Why don’t you just get that slut you were with to help you?

(Roy is surprised by her sudden vitriol, until he remembers she only started acting bitchy towards him in the day after she found out he had a date later that evening.)

M: Wait, that’s what your upset about? That I had a date, tonight? 

H: Well, I’m sorry. But did you really expect me to be okay with seeing you with another woman so soon!?

(Now Roy is pissed off; he knew that things would be difficult for her after making love to her the night of Hughes’s funeral. Hell, it was difficult for him to move on. But there’s something that’s bothering him.)

M: That’s funny. I thought we agreed that we’d go back to our normal lives, and pretend like it never happened?

H: Yes, we did.

M: So then why am I at fault here? Or is it just because you’re upset?

H: It is because I’m upset.

M: Really? And so it’s worth running off to some fantasy land where you have me 24/7?

(She looks up at him, surprised and even guilty at the sight of his angry looking gaze.)

H: Yes…No!…I don’t know…(She looks down at the chair, trying to avoid his angry gaze.) I’m sorry, Roy. But I’m only human…I want to help you however I can, but I want you, too. I want to have a life with you, no matter what you think of yourself. And it’s just too much to bear, sometimes…

(For now, all Roy can do is stare at the usually stoic woman, completely taken aback at her vulnerability. He understands her completely, but he also knows that the longer she stays here, the more resistant she’ll grow to his attempts to bring her back.)

(So he walks over to her, kneels down so that he’s gazing up at her.)

M: I want you, too, Riza. (She looks up to meet his gaze.) That night made me realize what I was missing from my life. But for now, I need you to help me. With Maes gone, I need you to keep an eye on me and make sure I don’t go off the deep end. Don’t you understand that?

(As she looks into his eyes, Riza finally starts remembering her promise to him, that she would follow him anywhere, whether he wanted her to or not. She can’t just leave him now, not when he needs her. So, she gives him a smile.)

H: Yes, I do.

M: Do you?

H: Yes, I do.

(Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Roy realizes she’s serious and breathes a sigh of relief before smiling.)

M: Good to have you back, Lieutenant.

(With that settled, he quickly gets to work redrawing the alchemic circle which he’d committed to memory.)

H: Colonel, I’m sorry.

M: Apology accepted. Just make sure to keep your personal feelings and your job separate, next time.

(She smiles.)

H: I’ll keep that in mind.

(A few minutes later, Roy completes the circle. He smiles at Riza and holds his hand out to her.)

M: Let’s go home, Lieutenant.

H: Yes, Sir.

(She takes his hand and he activates the circle. A few minutes later, they find themselves waking up in the hospital room in their own bodies, happy to know that they’ve put the worst behind the. At least for now, anyway.)


	34. Scene #34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in keeping with that post I made last night about Roy and Riza agreeing to leave each other behind in favour of accomplishing their goal (as an in case of last resort scenario), I couldn’t help but conjure up a scene where they would at least talk about it.

(The scene starts with Roy in uniform, having spent the night at Riza’s apartment. He is sitting at the table in her kitchen, staring out the open window, still thinking about last night.)

(The night before, Roy had made the observation that there may come a time where they will have to leave each other behind on a mission, so that Roy can continue on with completing his goal. They promise each other that they will do just that, should the time come. Even though it bothers him having to keep such a promise to his lover.)

H: Something wrong?

(Roy turns around to face Riza standing behind him, wearing nothing but her white bathrobe.)

M: No, I was just thinking about last night.

(Riza stares sadly at him.)

H: You know it might happen, one day.

(A small smirk forms on Roy’s face.)

M: Well I should hope so; I’m the one who brought it up, after all.

(He sits up from the chair and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer to him.)

H: Are you thinking about going back on your promise?

M: No…I just don’t want to loose you, that’s all.

(Riza cups his cheek in her hand and he gently cups his hand around her.)

H: Don’t think about that, think about what’s most important, right now.

M: I know. The ends justify the means when it comes to achieving my ultimate goal…or should I say, our ultimate goal.

(Riza smiles.)

H: Exactly.

(Despite the stoic look in his eyes, Riza can see that there is still a bit of hesitation in them.)

M: It’s funny, as a soldier I’m suppose to distance myself from emotional attachments. And yet, here I am taking issue with what is a necessary evil.

H: I’m afraid you have no choice but to accept it, Roy. Even if you hadn’t brought that up, I love you, and I will gladly die for you if I have to.

M: I know you would… (Smiling sadly at her, he gently kisses her on the lips and she reciprocates.) I love you…

(Roy’s kisses slowly starts kissing her passionately, and pretty soon he starts trailing kisses down her neck and her shoulders. He knows they need to get ready for work, but right now he needs to know that she’s here, to listen to her moaning his name and enjoying his touch.)

(About a second later, Roy stops kissing her, and looks to face Riza with a playful smirk.)

M: You know, it’s still early in the morning. We can always call in sick and go in in the afternoon after we get from our…appointment.

(To his surprise, Riza smirks back at him.)

H: That sounds like a great idea.

M: Really? Lieutenant Hawkeye actually enjoys the idea of playing hooky?

H: Well, it’s not my fault you know how to make a girl feel special.

(Roy smiles at her before planting another kiss on her lips.)

(And they do just that; they phone in sick for the morning, return to the bedroom and make love before getting ready for the afternoon. Knowing full well that today, or even tomorrow might be their last day together, but still ready to face the future regardless.)


	35. Scene #35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween, my take on a Royai scene in a scary like setting.
> 
> In another on sight case in Central, there has been a string of attacks on men, all of whom have had their bodies sucked dry of blood. Of course, most of the men in team Mustang believe it’s a vampire, but Roy doesn’t think so, as the bite marks are more animalistic than human.
> 
> Only two suspects have managed to escape their grasp are two married men, who claim that whatever the beast was that attacked them, it tried charming them.
> 
> Eventually, it is revealed that Jean’s new girlfriend is the culprit. She used to be a world renowned alchemist working with chimeras, but was believed to have been killed in a freak accident years ago. Turns out, she only survived by becoming a chimera herself, and now must feast on the blood of men whom she charms with her “Siren’s Voice” (think “the voice” from Dune or “charmspeak” from the later Percy Jackson novels).
> 
> During a battle where she’s cornered, she uses her voice on them, but Roy finds that he and Feury are not as affected as the other men. After doing some further investigations, he comes to the realization that her “Siren’s Voice” is not as affective on men who are in a committed relationship, or are pining after someone like Feury is.
> 
> Once they discover her hiding place, Roy orders a full out assault on the place. At this point, he and Jean have been separated from the group and are looking for the culprit. Jean even has cotton in his ears to keep himself from surcoming to the voice again.
> 
> Where does Royai fit into this? You’ll see.

(The scene begins with Roy and Jean just outside.)

M: You sure she’s in here?

Ha: Positive. I’d recognize that perfume anywhere.

M: Good. The sooner we can end this, the better.

Ha: You wanna get this over with? I can’t wait put a hole through that bitch! Nobody manipulates Jean Havoc and gets away with it!

(Roy smirks at that before finally opening the door and walking in, Jean right behind him. As soon as they walk in, both men are repulsed by the overpowering stench of perfume.)

Ha: Yeah, she’s definitely here.

M: Havoc, close the door!

Ha: You got it, Chief!

(Jean runs over and is about to lock the door when he feels something behind him. Then he feels something pulling the cotton out of his ears and cradles his head.)

Ch: Jean…You’re getting tired, aren’t you? Why don’t you sleep for a bit?

(Jean finds the he can’t resist the voice and slowly closes his eyes.)

Ha: Actually, on second thought, I think I’ll sleep for a bit, Chief.

(Roy looks around in time to see Jean collapse to the floor, frightening him. Before he can even react, he finds himself being bashed up against the wall. Roy is now face to face with the Chimera, she has one hand on his neck, and the other on his right hand, keeping him from snapping.)

Ch: It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Colonel. Or shall I make that goodbye.

(The whole time, Roy is wincing, trying his best to resist what little affect her voice has on him.)

M: Is that suppose to intimidate me?

(The Chimera looks at him confused.)

Ch: What?

M: I figured it out; your “Siren’s Voice” only works on men who aren’t already committed to someone.

Ch: What, but how did you-

M: I noticed the other night when you attacked that your voice had no affect on me or Sergeant Feury, so that got me thinking. I then looked into the files of the two survivors, turns out they’re both happily married with devoted wives.

(Roy smirks at her, while the Chimera can only stare at him in stunned silence. At least for a few seconds before she gives him a smile.)

Ch: Well, you’re quite the smart one. Aren’t you?

M: Wasn’t that hard.

Ch: Perhaps…But you’re not immune, I can tell.

(She wraps her hand tighter around his neck while Roy continues wincing.)

Ch: Why don’t you join me, Colonel Mustang? I’ve always liked a man with brains.

(Despite the pain he’s feeling from resisting her voice, Roy just gives her a confident smile.)

M: Sorry, sweetheart. I already have a girlfriend.

Ch: Fine, have it your way!

(She moves in closer to Roy and her eyes turns into slits.)

Ch: Look into my eyes, Roy. Gaze into my eyes.

M: No!

Ch: Sink into them and you will find peace…

(Roy tries his best to resist her attempts to hypnotize him, but after awhile he finds himself sinking deeper into her eyes. Eventually, his one eye turns opaque and his body relaxes.)

(The Chimera smiles.)

Ch: Now then, Colonel Mustang. You will let me suck you dry.

M: I will…Let you suck me dry…

(She cradles his head in her hands and leans down to bite his neck.)

Ch: Such a shame, you would’ve been fun to play with.

(But before she can bite down on him, she is stopped by a gunshot. She moves away and Roy collapses to the floor like a rag doll.)

(Sure enough, Riza busts in with Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Ross in toe.)

A: Lieutenant! You take care of the Colonel, we’ll deal with this monster!

H: Right!

(Riza runs over to Roy and collapses to her knees. She places her gun off to the side and starts shaking him.)

H: Colonel! Colonel, are you alright!? Roy, answer me!

(When Riza finally sees his eye, she realizes that the Chimera has found a way to subdue him. So she starts slapping his face.)

H: Roy, snap out of it! Roy, wake up! Roy!

Ch: I’m afraid he can’t hear you, my dear. (Riza turns to face the Chimera) He can only hear my voice now. Roy, why don’t you take care of your lover for me? 

M: Yes…

(Horrified, Riza turns around to see Roy slowly raising his right hand to her. But she grabs ahold of his hand and places it against the wall.)

H: No! Roy it’s me! It’s Riza! Please, you have to snap out of it! (No change. Feeling defeated, Riza starts feeling tears forming in her eyes. She places her head against his forehead.) Damnit, Roy Mustang, talk to me!

(Hearing that last sentence triggers something in Roy; an image of a beautiful, frightened woman. Terrified that he is dead he lies dying in a pool of his own blood. It’s Riza, his beloved.)

(Roy’s eye finally returns to normal.)

M: Riza?

(Hearing his voice, Riza looks up to see Roy, back to normal and looking concerned for her. She’s so overjoyed she kisses him right then and there. As soon as they come up for air, Roy starts smirking at her.)

M: Well, maybe I should get hypnotized more often if this is the reaction I get.

H: You idiot.

(They both hear the Chimera screech and get up to their feet.)

M: Careful, she can subdue you if you look into her eyes!

H: Got it!

(The two run off to help their friends.)


	36. Scene #36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Post-Shamballa head cannon’s involves Roy and Riza lying on the bed and cuddling, talking to each other until they fall asleep.
> 
> This scene is essentially the first time they do this.

(The scene begins with Roy and Riza in Riza’s apartment. They had gone out for drinks with the rest of their men to celebrate recently becoming a couple, but decided to go home early.)

(They are lying down on her bed, but instead of making out they’re cuddling. Both look really happy about it, too.)

M: This is nice…

H: I know…

(Roy starts chuckling.)

H: Why are you laughing?

M: I’m just thinking about the guys back at the bar, they’re probably taking bets as to whether or not we’re fucking, right now.

(Riza chuckles.)

H: Knowing them? Probably.

(She snuggles up closer to him and he starts gently stroking her hair. The two sit in silence for awhile, but a little question starts forming in Riza’s mind.)

H: Roy?

M: Hmm?

H: You said last night you’ve probably been in love with me for a long time. Wen did you realize you felt that way about me?

M: Why do you want to know that?

H: Just curious.

(Roy smiles at her.)

M: Okay. But only if you go first.

(Riza smiles.)

H: Alright. (She rests her head down on his chest and closes her eyes.) It was the day you told me you wanted to be Furhur.

(Roy raises his eyebrow in surprise.)

M: Really?

H: Yes. When I first met you, you told me you could die a happy man if you could protect your country. You said the exact same thing that day, only now you could die a happy man if you dedicated your life to redeeming yourself, because you wanted to become a great man. As I looked into your eyes and listened to you speak, I thought to myself that you were already great. And that’s when I knew how I felt about you…I couldn’t just let you reach that goal by yourself…

(Roy sits there, completely stunned by that story.)

M: Wow…

H: I know; it sounds ridiculous-

M: Not really. It certainly sounds a lot more normal than mine.

(She looks up at him.)

H: Well, when did you realize you loved me?

(Roy remains silent for a moment.)

M: It was about a year ago. I’d been thinking about you a lot back then, how much I missed you, how much I wished you were there to keep me sane. I started thinking back to that time you were helping me recover, remembering how beautiful you were. I missed hearing you reassuring me, reminding me of why I wanted to rise to the top. And as the days went by, I kept thinking more things about you. Like what it would be like to kiss you, that I never wanted to see you with another man.

H: I see…Is that when you realized how you felt about me?

M: No. I was more confused than anything. I kept thinking that I was just over analyzing the situation, or maybe I was just denying my feelings. I don’t know. It didn’t really click for me until I went into town, that night.

M: I went to the local bar to have a drink and just to get out for a bit. This woman came and sat down with me, we started talking and I knew right from the get go she was interested in hooking up with me. I didn’t go there looking to loose myself in someone, but she looked so much like you that I couldn’t say no to her.

H: I see…So you imagined me while you were having sex with her?

M: Actually, I never got that far. When I was making out with her back at her place, I called out your name. And she didn’t take too kindly to that.

H: Really?

M: Oh yeah, she kicked me out and everything. But to be honest, I was kinda thankful for it. I had a lot of time to think on that trek back up to my cabin, and by the time I got back there I realized that I loved you.

(Riza smiles.)

H: You must have been thrilled to realize that.

M: I was…At least until the nightmares started happening.

H: Nightmares?

M: Yeah. They would always start off pleasantly, you coming up to my cabin and we’d start making out. 

(He can see Riza blushing a deep shade of red.) 

H: Oh…Did they always start off like that?

M: Not always. Sometimes I was back in Central, sometimes we were married. Sometimes we were back in the eastern office and Hughes was phoning us and nagging me to get married, like nothing had changed. But no matter what happened in them, the same thing happened overtime I told you I loved you. You’d ask me why I left you…

M: I’d flashback to you at the train station, crying. And from there, all my sins came back to haunt me. In the end, it didn’t matter how many times I thought about going back to Central and making you mine. The dreams would always stop me, I became convinced that I wasn’t worthy of someone like you…That someone like me would never have your heart…

(Having heard his story, Riza can practically feel herself on the verge of tears. But she doesn’t want to ruin this moment, not when he just poured his heart to her.)

(So instead, Riza cups his cheek in her handed looks into his eye, surprising him.)

H: You’ve always had my heart, Roy…And you’ll have it for the rest of your life if you want…

(Roy smiles.)

M: You know the answer to that, Riza.

(She gives him a smile. The two share a string of small, passionate kisses before returning to their initial spots, happy to be with each other like this.)


	37. Scene #37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s always been a head cannon of mine that Grunman eventually finds out about Roy and Riza’s relationship and changes the Frat laws so they can be openly happy.
> 
> But how does he find out, you ask?
> 
> Well, it all starts on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Grunman is out with a few of his colleagues to discuss military business the Parliament has asked them to cover.
> 
> Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Roy and Riza walking past them; holding hands and chatting happily. Grunman is naturally both surprised and happy all at the same time, so he excuses himself for a bit, wanting only to to talk to them about this.

(The scene begins with Roy and Riza sitting underneath a tree. A picnic blanket is underneath them, and there’s a picnic basket next to Riza.)

(Roy starts to take a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, only to gag at the taste. He takes a sip of water and sighs, happy to know the taste of peanut butter is gone from his mouth.)

H: I told you you wouldn’t like it.

M: And so you did. That’s the last time I ever try anything with peanut butter on it, again.

H: Well if you knew you wouldn’t like it, why did you even try it?

M: Oh blame Breda; he said if I tried peanut butter with something else, I wouldn’t find the taste so revolting. Looks like he was dead wrong on that one.

(Riza chuckles, she knows of Roy’s distaste for peanut butter all too well, which is why she never makes him anything with it. So, she pulls out of the picnic basket something she knows he likes; an egg salad sandwich.)

H: Here you go.

M: Oh, thanks.

(He takes a bite.)

H: Do you like it?

M: Yeah, it’s not bad. (He smirks at her.) And to think, I didn’t even have to ask you to make me one.

H: And you never have to. I don’t mind making sandwiches for you, Roy. (She gives him a smirk of her own.) But just don’t get too cocky about it.

M: Oh…Now where’s the fun in that?

(Not long after, Roy moves in and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips, one that she reciprocates. Riza then wraps her arms his neck while he wraps his around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.)

G: Well, you two certainly don’t waste any time, do you?

(Surprised to hear that familiar voice, the couple turns and and gasps when they see who is behind them.)

M: Grunman!

H: Grandfather!

(Annoyed, Roy turns to face Riza.)

M: I thought you said he wasn’t going to be here until next week!

H: That’s what I thought, too!

G: And I was. But the Parliament asked us to look over some plans and I figured it would be nice for me and my cabinet to come out for some fresh air. But running into you two was an especially nice surprise.

(Despite how embarrassed they are at being caught like this, both Roy and Riza sigh. They know they can’t get out of this so easily, so the two stand up and salute their superior.)

G: Oh, you two don’t have to salute on my account. It’s your day off, after all. And you two certainly look busy from what I can tell.

(The couples blushes at that remark.)

G: So, how long has this been going on? A few months? Six?

H: Actually, Grandfather, the Colonel and I have been seeing each other for almost a year now.

G: I see. Does anyone else know about this?

M: No. Just us.

(Of course, Grunman can tell he’s lying. But since Roy is going to the effort not to involve his subordinates in knowing about their fraternizing, he decides to let it go.)

G: Well, I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. You two have always been good at keeping secrets…Of course, you realize that breaking military regulations like this is another matter entirely.

M: Grunman. I have always admired you, and I appreciate you taking me under your wing when I was stationed in Eastern Command. But I’m afraid this is something I can’t stop. If you want to discharge me for having an affair with subordinate, go right ahead.

H: Roy! What are you-

(He holds his hand up to her, subtly telling her to let him speak. And she does.)

M: But I just want you to know that I’m not fooling around here, I love your granddaughter very much…And I hope that one day, I can make her my wife…

(Riza’s eyes widen, completely touched by his declaration. Grunman in particular, mainly because he didn’t expect Roy Mustang to give him an answer like that.)

G: Well, I-

H: Wait, Grandfather! If you’re to discharge him, then you can discharge me, too! I love him, too.

G: (chuckles) Well I knew that, my dear. Apparently, you never heard the rumours around Eastern Command about you being Mustang’s mistress.

(Riza blushes a deep shade of red, while Roy can’t help but smile.)

G: I see…Well, I guess I’ll have to think about it.

(He walks away, leaving Roy and Riza to look at each other in complete confusion.)

M: Well, I guess we might as well get back to lunch.

H: Aren’t you worried about what Grandfather might do?

M: of course, but until he makes a verdict, there’s not much we can do about it. Right?

(Riza can’t help but sigh, knowing her boyfriend has a point.)

H: No, I know.

(Roy smiles and quickly pecks her on the lips.)

M: Come on, Lieutenant. Let’s go have something to eat.

(She smiles.)

H: Yes, Sir.

(Of course, Grunman makes his decision the following day. But for now, the young couple sit down to enjoy lunch, deciding to spend whatever little time they have left together.)


	38. Scene #38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene came about because of another small idea I wanted to do in this series.
> 
> It’s basically about Roy overhearing Riza defend him from Ed when he shows up late for his report, one time. Well, I thought it might be fun to see it the other way around.
> 
> Only instead of talking to Edward about it, Riza is instead eavesdropping on a conversation Roy is having with Hughes.
> 
> The scene takes place on the day of Elysia’s 2nd birthday. Hughes found out through phoning up Roy that he and his team had some time off coming up and invited them to his daughter’s birthday.
> 
> They accept the invitation and head there, having a good time. But for now, Roy has gone off to catch up with Hughes, while Rita has gone to freshen up.
> 
> And that’s where our scene begins.
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Riza walking down the hallway, heading back towards the living room to sit down and chat with Gracia.)

Hu: Don’t you think it’s time you settled down?

(Riza is surprised to hear Hughe’s voice in the kitchen, mainly because she thought he was still in the living room.)

M: Why must you always ask me that question?

(Now knowing that Hughes is talking to Roy, Riza decides to stay and listen to their conversation. She knows it’s wrong, but she just can’t help herself; she wants to know what Roy’s answer will be.)

(So she props herself up agains the wall and listens, making sure she can’t be seen by either of them.)

Hu: Because I think it would be good for you. Having a wife would help ground you and keep you sane, you’d probably feel more stable and comfortable in your skin knowing you have a loving woman at your side.

(From where she’s listening, Riza can’t help but agree with him.)

M: The only problem is I don’t really know of any woman I’d ever want to marry.

Hu: What about Hawkeye?

(Now Riza is holding her breath, waiting in anticipation to hear his answer.)

M: Maybe…I don’t know.

Hu: Well, why not? You two already act like your married. And she’s always making sure to push you forward.

M: It’s her job to do that, though.

(Now Riza can’t help but frown. Yes, it’s her job to keep him on the straight and narrow, but it’s definitely not the only reason she does it.)

Hu: Oh, come on, Roy! You just don’t want to admit the real reason she stays with you.

M: What’s that mean?

Hu: She loves you, Roy. She sees you for who you really are and wants to help you achieve your goals.

(The Lieutenant blushes like mad and curses Hughes. She’s not surprised that he knows about her feelings for her Colonel, but she is furious that he would just tell him like that.)

M: I’m not sure why.

(That catches her attention.)

Hu: Why not?

M: (sighs) Because I’m a cowardly bastard, Maes. I’ve done so many questionable things, some of them that can never be justified even if it is for the greater good.

(Riza’s hand starts tensing up, angry that he’s putting himself down like this.)

Hu: And yet she’s stuck by you this whole time. She’s known you for years and knows what you’re like, she also knows everything you’ve been through and has seen you grow as a person. I think it’s safe to say that as far as she’s concerned, you’re a good man.

(A beat goes by, making Riza wonder why he isn’t answering.)

M: She could probably do better than me.

(Now Riza is mad. So much so, she has half a mind to walk in there and give him a piece of her mind.)

Hu: Why do you say that?

M: Because she’s wonderful. (Riza’s eyes widen at that statement.) She’s kind and thoughtful, she’s always there for me, even when I don’t deserve it. Someone like her should be with a kind man who can provide for her.

Hu: Yeah, but that’s not how love works. If that was true, than no one would ever fall in love with anyone.

(Riza hears Roy sigh.)

M: Yeah, I know…I guess I just can’t accept it…

Hu: What, that a woman would actually want for for more than just your looks?

M: That any sane woman would want a man with blood stained hands like mine.

(Once again, Riza can feel her hands tightening up. She’s angry, and yet she feels like crying. Of course, she would understand. Why can’t he see that?)

Hu: But if you were to actually consider making a woman your wife, would you consider her?

M: (chuckles) That’s the thing…I don’t think I’d consider anyone else, but I’d rather not think about that until I get to the top.

Hu: If you say so.

(Hearing that, Riza can’t help but smile at his answer.)

G: Is everything alright, Riza?

(Riza looks up to see Gracia staring at her with concern. She just smiles at her.)

H: Yes, everything’s fine.

G: Good. Why don’t you head back into the living room, we’re just about to cut the cake.

H: Sure.

(And so Riza walks back into the room with a small smile on her face. For now, she is happy with Roy’s answer and is more than content to wait, even though she wishes he’d stop being so hard on himself.)


	39. Scene #39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little idea has been percolating in my head the last few days, based on an old thought I had about Roy, Post-Shamballa.
> 
> Given how long Amestris was a military state until Bradley’s death, it wouldn’t shock me that there were groups of Furhur loyalists who would want to take down the parliament, and assassinate Roy, as he was the one who changed the country.
> 
> The story in question would be a Royai one, but it would be a continuation of Roy slowly overcoming his trauma.
> 
> Basically what happens is that Roy and Riza’s relationship has been going well since the frat laws were dropped, they’re even living together (they’re living in sin!). So Roy decides one night that he’s going to propose to her, even getting the rest of the men in on it.
> 
> Unfortunately for the happy couple, there has been an group of Bradley supporters (some of them former military) who have been causing terrorist attacks in and around Central, one even tried attacking Roy and Riza in the dead of night. Or so they thought.
> 
> It turns out the assassin was a spy for the ringleader, and they want to make Roy suffer. And now that they have evidence of him having a weakness, they decide to get back at him taking his lover.
> 
> So they capture Riza, take over the parliament while distracting Central Headquarters, and basically give Roy a 24 hour period to surrender or Riza dies.
> 
> Well, it gives Team Mustang enough time to formulate a plan, hoping they can save both the Government and Riza.
> 
> This would happen during the climax; Riza is nearly drowning in a vat with water, and Roy is trying to get to her while the goons try stopping him. The whole time, he is using both a gun and his ignition gloves, as he’s trying to get over his issues with firearms.
> 
> But time is running out and she can’t hold on much longer. That’s where our scene begins.

(Roy looks over at the tank, seeing that Riza looks unconscious and nearly surcoming to the water.)

(He’s horrified to see this. So knowing he doesn’t have much time, he snaps at the goons and lights them on fire. Not enough to kill them, but enough that they’re seriously burned.)

(Now that they’re out of the way, he turns his attention to the tank and shoots a hole through it. Of course, the hole is not big enough to drain the tank, so Roy has only one option left.)

(He grabs ahold of a broken pipe and runs towards the tank, hitting it with enough force to crack it open in one fell swoop. Instantly, the tank drains of water, taking Riza with it. Roy catches her in time, though.)

(Riza coughs up some water as Roy collapses to his knees. He starts shaking her.)

M: Lieutenant! Are you alright!? Lieutenant! Come on, Riza! Open your eyes! Riza! Riza!

(Of course, the longer she doesn’t respond, the more worried Roy gets. Still, he keeps shaking her.)

M: Riza! Riza please don’t die! You’re all I have! Riza!

(Finally, Riza opens her eyes. She looks up at Roy and smiles at him.)

H: Roy…

M: (sighs) Thank goodness you’re alive-

H: You idiot.

(Roy stares at her wide eyed.)

H: Why are you here?

M: Isn’t it obvious? I came to save you.

H: But why? We promised each other that if push came to shove, I’d stay behind so you could complete your mission-

M: No!

(Riza stares at him in surprise.)

M: The only reason we made that stupid promise to each other was because I had a goal I was trying to reach. But now…the only thing I want is you…

(Hearing that, Riza can’t help but smile sweetly at him.)

H: You silly man…

(Roy smiles at her.)

M: You know you love it…

(He bends down and kisses her gently.)


	40. Scene #40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that bit I wrote in “Play Along” about Roy and Riza going on a mission to take down a crime boss named Portello? And how Roy found Riza shooting guys in her evening gown hot?
> 
> Well this is a scene I always pictured happening right after their mission is complete.

(The scene begins with Roy and Riza in the hotel elevator, heading back to their hotel suite that the investigations unit payed for. Roy is in a standard tux with his hair slicked back, while Riza is in a blue evening gown with a slit up the side.)

(Both look tired and worn out, like they could pass out at any minute. All Roy can do is sigh.)

M: I’m glad that’s over.

H: I know. I feel like taking a shower and going to bed.

M: You’re telling me. My head is still pounding from that sedative they gave me.

H: Well maybe that will teach you to be more careful when a mobster offers you drinks, next time.

(Roy glares at her.)

M: For the last time, I was forced into drinking that crap.

H: You still could’ve pretended to drink it and pass out.

M: Little hard to do that when you’re literally being forced ruffed scotch down your throat.

(The elevator opens and the duo make their way out into the hallway and to their room just a few doors down.)

H: Well, at least we can add another job well done to your military record.

M: Yeah, now if only we could get that loud mouth investigator off my ass, we’d be set.

(Riza chuckles as she unlocks the door to the room. The duo enter the room and Roy locks the door. Riza stretches.)

H: I think I’ll take that shower now-

(Before she can even respond, Roy takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately on the lips. She completely falls into him and places her hands on his shoulders.)

(The making out becomes more passionate by the second and eventually, Roy trails his hand down her exposed thigh, taking off her thigh holster.)

(The couple find their way to the bed and continue making out, finally breaking their lip lock to catch their collective breaths. The whole time, Riza can’t help but smile at the smirk Roy is giving her.)

H: I thought you still had a headache.

M: Yeah, but you’d think I’d let that stop me from thanking my saviour?

(Riza chuckles.)

H: Your saviour?

M: Oh yeah. You have no idea how sexy you look running in around in high heels and a dress, taking out those goons. It’s a real turn on for me.

H: I’ve saved you in a dress before.

M: Yeah, but you weren’t my girlfriend, then. I couldn’t act on my impulses back then, not unless I felt like getting my balls shot off.

(Riza smiles.)

H: You’re such a sex maniac, you know that?

M: Oh, you know you love it. 

H: You have no idea.

(Roy gives her a smile before returning to kissing her. He finally starts trailing kisses down her neck, causing her to moan.)

(About an hour later, Roy and Riza are sitting under the bedsheets. They’re both panting, catching their breath and looking satisfied as they bask in the glow of their most recent lovemaking session.)

M & H: That was great.

(Surprised, the two look at each other and smile. The couple than embrace each other and cuddle.)

M: So, you still feel like taking that shower?

H: I think I’ll wait until tomorrow morning when we check out.

(Roy smiles.)

M: Sounds like a good idea.

(He kisses her on the forehead as she snuggles closer to him, quickly joining her in a good night’s sleep.)


	41. Scene #41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I love exploring how Roy handles/deals with his PTSD, I also love exploring him just being a regular guy. Having regular, normal dreams about a girl he’d like to pursue.
> 
> And while I do subscribe to the theory that Roy most likely dozes off at work due to having nightmares, who says he can’t have some pleasant dreams once in awhile?
> 
> Side Note - This one is slightly on the more sexy side of things. No actual sex happens, but there’s definitely some innuendo and…well you’ll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Roy at a crowded bar, nursing a small glass of scotch. He knows he should probably be listening in on any intel he might get from the other officers in the joint, but he’s feeling a bit bored and tad bit depressed. So he decides to leave.)

(He puts his black coat on and makes his way towards the door. But when he opens it, Roy is taken aback by what he sees.)

(Instead of walking into the Main Street of Central, he’s walked into some fancy ballroom. There’s people chatting, people dancing, a slow jazzy score in the background.)

(Confused, Roy looks back at the door.)

M: Uh…Did I walk out through the wrong door?

H: Roy! So glad you could make it!

(Hearing that familiar voice, Roy turns and his mouth nearly drops open at what he saw. It was Riza Hawkeye, blonde hair down and dressed in a low cut, sequent blue dress with a slit up the side. She’s wearing very little make-up, and has a smile on her face.)

M: Lieutenant? What are you doing here?

H: Oh, so formal. Call me Riza.

M: Right…Riza…

(Roy is still taken a bit back by what’s going on, but at the same time he can’t help but smile while he watches Riza look him up and down.)

H: You look handsome, by the way. Black really suits you.

M: Black?

(Looking down, Roy sees that’s gone from wearing his standard military uniform to wearing a basic black tuxedo with a black tie.)

M: Riza, what’s going on?

H: Oh, don’t worry about it. (She takes his hand in hers.) Care to dance with me?

(Roy wants to say no, but seeing that happy look in her eyes, he can’t find it in him to say those words to her.)

M: Sure…

(He takes her out onto the ballroom and they begin to waltz. They smile at each other, staring into each other’s eyes like they’re the only two people in the world.)

(Although Roy can’t help but look at her chest every now and then.)

H: Something wrong?

(Roy looks up and sees Riza still smiling at him, but he’s a little embarrassed at being caught staring at her cleavage. So, he darts his eyes away from her.)

M: No, not at all. You look great in that dress…it really suits you.

H: Thank you. (She smiles.) You know, I’ve been waiting for a moment like this. Have you?

(Roy smiles.)

M: Yes, I have.

(She smiles, and while Roy is happy he can’t help but notice the number of people staring at them. His face turns somber.)

M: Riza, we should stop now. There’s too many people here.

H: Well then maybe we should go somewhere else. Somewhere we can be alone and have some fun.

M: What?

(Before he can say anything else, Riza slowly brings her hands up to his shoulders and gently pushes him down.)

(Next thing he knew, Roy is sitting on something plush; it’s a bed, in a nice room. And Riza is siting on his lap, smiling at him.)

(Well now, Roy is unsure of what to do. He can practically feel his brain pulling him in a bunch of different directions.)

H: There, that’s better…

(She starts nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, and while Roy is enjoying the feeling of her face on his skin, he still has enough sense to ask her the obvious question.)

M: Riza…What are you doing?

H: Something we’ve both wanted for a long time.

(She looks up to smile at him again. And before he can even ask anything, she takes his hand in hers and places it on her womanhood, making him gasp.)

H: I want you inside me, Roy…And I know you want to be inside me, too…

(Roy allows himself to get lost in her eyes for a second, thinking of how wonderful that would be. But he quickly takes his hand away from her private area.)

M: That’s flattering, but-

H: Come on, you can’t say it’s not true.

M: No, it’s true.

H: Then what’s the problem? You’re wonderful.

(He smiles sadly at her.)

M: No…You’re the one that’s wonderful, Riza. I’m just a monster. I know I can never take back the terrible things that I’ve done…and yet, I keep trying…

H: Because it’s all you can do, it’s all any of us soldiers can do.

M: Yeah, but-

H: Don’t forget, Roy; you’re human. You’re flawed and caked in blood, yes. But so am I…And it doesn’t change the way I feel…I love you…

(Roy gasps before giving her another sad smile.)

M: I know…And that’s what I don’t understand…You’re smart and beautiful. If you’d payed your cards right, you could’ve left the military after Ishbal. Could’ve found yourself a good man.

H: But I already serve under a good man…

(Roy is somewhat sad to hear that.)

M: Yeah, but-

H: Roy, most women, they only want you for your body…(She cups his face in her hands) but I want you for your soul…I see you for who you really are and that’s why I stay with you.”

M: Even with all the terrible things I’ve done and continue to do?

H: Of course. I would’ve left a long time ago if I didn’t understand what you were trying to do.

(Roy smiles.)

M: No, I know.

(Riza smiles at him.)

H: You’re smiling…You’re happy that I’ll stay with you…

(Roy chuckles.)

M: I know I shouldn’t be, but yeah I am…

(Riza gives one last smile before giving him a gentle, passionate kiss on the lips, one that he reciprocates immediately. He deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist, while she starts tangling her hands through his hair.)

(Eventually, she starts trailing kisses down his throat, making him moan.)

H: You love me…Say it, say you love me…

M: Alright, alright. (They look up to stare at each other.) I love you for your kindness and your thoughtfulness, I love how you’re always there for me, even when I don’t deserve it.

(Hearing that, she smiles.)

H: Good…(She kisses him again before moving inches away from his ear.) Now make love to me…

(He smirks.)

M: Oh, I’ll do more than that.

(He wraps his arms around her lower back and rolls her onto the bed so that he’s on top of her. Riza wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and not long after he kisses her on the lips.)

(He makes out with her for awhile, before finally trailing a string of kisses down her neck and her chest. He listens to her sweet little moans, happy to know she is enjoying herself.)

“Colonel?”

(Roy hears this, but decides to ignore his rank being called and continues pleasuring the woman he loves.)

“Colonel?”

(Again, he ignores the voice.)

“Colonel!?”

(Suddenly, Roy wakes up to find himself in his office, with Riza staring down at him.)

H: Are you alright?

(Realizing the whole thing was a dream, Roy sighs and straightens himself up in his chair.)

M: Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just dozed off there for a bit.

H: I can see that. Did you at least have lunch before you dozed off?

M: Of course! What kind of man wouldn’t-

(His stomach grumbles, making Riza sigh.)

H: I’ll go fetch you something, Sir.

M: That’s not necessary, Hawkeye. I’ll go out and-

H: No, you stay here and finish your paperwork! It’s due by 15:00, sharp.

(Rather than be annoyed, Roy chuckles.)

M: Alright, I’ll stay. Thank you, Lieutenant.

(Riza is a bit stunned at how happy he is, but decides to smile at him. It’s not often she sees him this relaxed after a quick lunch break nap.)

H: Don’t mention it. Is there anything in particular that you’d like?

M: Not really. Just surprise me.

H: Very well. I’ll be back in ten minutes.

(Riza salutes to her superior and walks out the door. Roy meanwhile, happily takes a stack of paperwork and begins signing the papers.)

Ha: Well you look happy, Chief. You have a good dream?

(Roy takes a moment to consider this before giving the Second Lieutenant a smile.)

M: Yeah, I did actually…

(And so Roy starts working through the various paper stacks. Happy to know that for once, he hadn’t been haunted by nightmares.)


	42. Scene #42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier in the week, I started working a variation of an idea I had in which Roy is asked to be some girl’s boyfriend and Riza overhears. This was the result.
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Roy standing in the hallway just outside the mess hall. In front of him is a young girl in a military secretary’s uniform, probably around 24 or 25. She has long brown hair and big blue eyes (no it’s not Sheska) and she looks nervous.)

M: So what did you wanna talk to me about?

G: Well…(She looks up to face him head on.) I’ve always admired you from afar, Colonel Mustang. But now…well, I was hoping I could ask you out?

(Roy is taken aback by this, but eventually a smile forms on his face.)

M: Well, you’re in luck then. (He threads his hand through a string of her through her hair, making her blush.) I’m not doing anything after work, tonight. If you’re not busy after five, then I know a great little place that offers both dinner and dancing. Perfect for a cute girl like yourself-

G: Um, actually…I don’t just want a night out with you.

M: What?

(She looks him right in the eye.)

G: I…I want to be your girlfriend, Colonel!

(Once again, Roy is taken aback by her response. And the more he watches the determined look in her eye, the more uncomfortable he becomes.)

(Roy’s smile quickly sours into a frown. He removes his fingers from her hair and places both hands in his pants pockets. His gaze watching her intently.)

M: No, I don’t think so…

G: Why not?

M: It wouldn’t work about between us. Surely you know of my reputation…

G: Yes…But I don’t think you’re as bad as everyone says you are.

M: What makes you so sure?

G: Because I’ve seen you around the office! You’re amazing! You discovered and took in the Fullmetal Alchemist, you’re smart and funny, you’re always looking out for your men, not to mention all of your accolades. You don’t seem like a bad person to me.

(Roy keeps staring at this girl. He can tell from the look in her eyes that she is sincere in her answer, that she wants him for him…and he can’t have that.)

(He sighs.)

M: I’m sorry, but the answer is no.

G: Oh come on, Roy. Why don’t we just try one-

M: No! Just forget it! And don’t call me Roy!

(Without giving her a chance to respond, Roy starts heading back to the mess hall with his hands still in his pockets. This time, he’s not even trying to hide behind his poker face, he is miffed.)

H: Colonel.

(Hearing that familiar voice, Roy turns around to face Riza looking as stoic and stern as ever. He can’t help but chuckle.)

M: You saw that, huh?

H: Of course.

M: Well, what do you think I should’ve done?

H: Honestly? I think you should’ve taken her offer. It might’ve been good for you.

(He snorts.)

M: What could I possibly provide her that some other man couldn’t?

H: Loyalty, warmth, compassion-

M: Like I said, what could I provide her?

(Riza frowns.)

H: You won’t know unless you try, Sir.

(Noticing the looks on her face, Roy sighs.)

M: Don’t give me that look, Hawkeye.

H: It’s a little bit hard not to. This is, what, the third woman in the last few months who’s wanted to date you? Surely you can’t still think that there aren’t women out there who want you for more than your looks?

(Roy thinks this over for a moment.)

M: If that’s what they think, than that’s their loss.

(Riza’s brow furrows and her hand forms into a fist.)

H: Colonel-

M: I’m sorry, but how can I possibly do it? If I did marry someone, how can I look her in the eye and not think about what I did?

H: I understand that. But at some point, you need to accept that if a woman truly loves you she’ll look past your faults and do whatever she can to keep you going forward because she loves you-

M: What sane woman would wait around for some cold hearted bastard, Hawkeye!?

(Riza remains silent for a moment.)

H: I would…

(Roy gasps. He remains silent for a moment…and then starts chuckling, placing a hand to his face in utter disbelief. Riza just waits for him to finish.)

M: I still don’t know why. You’re smart and beautiful, you could have any man you could want.

H: But I do want you, Roy…More than you would ever care to know…

(She walks away, leaving Roy to sort out his thoughts and swallow whatever he truly felt in the moment in favour of what would help him get through the day.)


	43. Scene #43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I haven’t done in awhile? A Royai Scene! Not because I don’t want to, but because I’ve been busy with work and all.
> 
> And with Christmas right around the corner, I figured I’d give a little Christmas scene between them a shot.
> 
> The basic premise behind this scene is that a few weeks before Christmas, Riza comes into work with a few bandaids on her fingers. Roy and the others don’t question it at first, but as the weeks go by and the number of bandaids on her hands and fingers increase they start getting suspicious.
> 
> Roy eventually calls her out on it during lunch a few days before Christmas, and Riza (very calmly) assures him that if he wants an answer he’ll just have to wait a few more days.
> 
> So, Roy begrudgingly does what she asks and so do the rest of Team Mustang. And the following scene is his answer to all of this.

(The following scene takes place on Christmas Eve. Roy is sitting on the couch in his living room. There’s Tumblr of scotch next to him on the coffee table, and he’s reading a novel. Or at least trying to.)

(He’s still thinking about Riza. They only had half a day of work today because of the holidays, and he still hasn’t received an answer from her.)

(At this point, half of him wants to try and respect her wishes, and half of him wants to phone her apartment and ask her what the hell is going on.)

(Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Roy gets up from the couch and opens the door. To his surprise, it’s Riza; wearing her normal winter jacket with her hair down, and she’s carrying a bag in her hand.)

H: Hello, Sir.

M: Hello, Lieutenant. Please, come in.

H: Thank you.

(She walks in as he closes the door behind her, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.)

M: So, is this the part where I get an answer?

H: Of course. Why else would I have come here?

(Roy lets out a sigh and walks over to her until they’re only a few feet apart.)

M: I’m sorry. But did you really expect me not to worry when I saw those bandaids on your hands?

H: No, but I expected you to keep your end of the bargain and wait. And you did.

(She smiles at him and he smiles back. She then holds out the bag to him.)

H: Here.

(He’s a bit surprised.)

M: For me?

(Riza frowns.)

H: Of course, you idiot! 

M: You don’t have to be rude about it.

H: You were rude first!

(Roy frowns, realizing she has a point.)

M: Fine.

(He swipes the bag from her hands and starts digging through it, only to be taken completely aback at what he pulls out. It’s a blue, wool scarf with the symbol of Amestris on it.)

M: You…you got me a scarf?

H: I made it, actually.

(Roy gasps.)

M: I…I don’t understand.

H: You said you needed a new scarf. I was going to just buy one. But I couldn’t find one that you’d like, so I decided to make you one. Of course, I’ve never knitted before…and I’ve certainly never embroidered before, so I kept stabbing myself with the needle. I can’t promise you that it won’t last you very-

M: No, I love this. Thank you.

(Seeing the genuine smile on his face, her heart sores. She then returns him a smile.)

H: Don’t mention it.

(After staring silently at each other for a moment, Roy decides to ask her something.)

M: So, you have any other plans for tonight?

H: No, why?

M: Well I was thinking maybe I could take you out for coffee. If you’re up for it, that is?

(Riza is a bit surprised by that, but gives him a smile to indicate her answer.)

H: Yes, I’d love that.

(Roy smirks, satisfied with her answer. He quickly puts on his winter coat and his new scarf and turns to face her.)

M: Shall we get going?

H: Yes, Sir.

M: Oh no, no formalities tonight. If I’m taking you out, I’d prefer it if you’d call me Roy.

(She chuckles.)

H: Whatever you say, Roy.

(With smiles on their face, the two walk out of Roy’s apartment as he closes the door behind them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


	44. Scene #44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might recall that a few months ago, I did a quick scene from a Royai story idea I had. It involved Roy wanting to propose to Riza, a faction of Furhur loyalists who wanted to take over Parliament and make Roy suffer, and they kidnapped Riza to do it.
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to that scene.
> 
> What happens is that after the loyalists are stopped and arrested, Roy becomes somewhat uneasy around Riza (his PTSD kicks in) and he decides to stay with Havoc for a few days. Riza is angry, but chooses to wait for him, knowing he’ll be back.
> 
> After wallowing in self pity, Havoc finally talks some sense into Roy. He tells him not to let the best thing in his life slip away because she was used against him. Realizing that’s just what he wants, Roy thanks Havoc and runs back to his and Riza’s house.
> 
> And that’s where our scene begins.

(It’s a gloomy, rainy night. Riza is sitting in the living room of her and Roy’s little townhouse, she is reading a book and drinking tea, Hayate is asleep at her feet.)

(As she looks out the window, she can’t help but think of Roy. And above all, she hopes he’s not acting like a reckless idiot while he’s out in the rain.)

(Suddenly, her thoughts turn to anger. How could he just leave her like this? After everything they’ve been through since he came back!? She catches herself, though. He’ll come back, he has to. Otherwise, why would she be sitting here waiting for him?)

(Suddenly, she hears the door open suddenly, and close just as quickly. Riza looks over and gasps; it’s Roy. He’s soaked to the bone and panting like crazy, but it’s him.)

(She gets up and walks over to him.)

H: Roy…

M: I’m so sorry…

(Once she’s close enough, the two embrace in a tight hug and stay there for awhile.)

H: I’ve been waiting for you…

M: You knew I’d come back?

H: Of course…You said you’d never leave me again, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came running back here…

(Roy smiles sadly at this. Part of him knows she was most likely worried he’d break his promise to her, but he’s glad to hear she still had some faith in him.)

(He breaks their embrace to cup her cheek and look into her eyes.)

M: I’m sorry I got you roped into this. 

H: Don’t be. You couldn’t have known what they were planning.

M: I know, but still…why did they take you? I’m the one who killed him, their anger was aimed at me, so why-

H: It’s because of your reputation, Roy. (He stares at her.) You’re the Flame Alchemist, the “Hero” of the Eastern Rebellion. People think you’re invincible because of that…it only makes sense they’d strike where they know they can hurt you.

(Roy is a bit stunned, but sees her point. He tries to force a smile, but it is maniacle looking at best. He can feel the hand around her cheek shaking.)

M: Riza-

(She places a finger to his lips and looks into his eye.)

H: I’m don’t it against you…And hopefully, you’re done brooding over what’s happened.

(Hearing that, Roy smirks.)

M: Well, I hope so. That’s the whole reason I came back.

(Riza smirks.)

H: Really?

M: Yeah, Havoc and I ended up having a little chat. He convinced me that I shouldn’t let you slip away because of what happened…and he’s right.

(She smiles.)

H: I guess the means we owe Jean a thank you when we come into work, tomorrow.

M: I think we owe him a little more than that, don’t you?

(She shrugs.)

H: If you insist.

(Roy smiles at her little jab. He slowly moves in and kisses her while she quickly reciprocates.)

(But Roy soon breaks the kiss.)

M: Wait. I wanna ask you something.

H: Ask me something?

M: The night before all this happened, you said you wanted to have my child when we were making love.

(Riza blushes a bright red and looks away, embarrassed. She recalls having said such things as she let him have his way with her, and while her words were true, she can’t help but feel a tad bit embarrassed.)

H: Yes…I remember. I know it sounds odd, but I’d love to raise a family with you…

(Roy smile.)

M: So would I…That’s why I decided we should make it official.

(Before she can even ask, she watches as Roy digs into his pocket and pulls out a little, blue box.)

H: Is that what I think it is?

M: Yes…I love you, Riza. You’re the most beautiful, most amazing and caring woman I’ve ever known…and I want you by my side for the rest of my life…(He opens the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.) Will you marry me?

(Riza stares at the ring for awhile, unable to believe this is happening. Once she gets over the shock, she smiles as tears form in her eyes.)

H: Yes! Of course I’ll marry you! I thought you’d never ask me!

(She engulfs him a tight hug that he accepts. When they’re done, he places the ring on her finger. The two then start making out.)

M: Let’s go upstairs.

H: Why? We have a fire right here…And you’re always going on about how comfy the couch is…

(Roy is admittedly surprised by her proposal, and yet he can’t help but grin ear to ear.)

M: If you insist, Lieutenant.

(Roy soon picks her up bridal style and deposits her on the couch before he returns to making out with her.)


	45. Scene #45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I initially started writing “Last Day Together” (that fic I uploaded a few days ago), I didn’t have an idea for how Roy and Riza initially got together. Than I was thinking about Streetcar Named Desire (don’t know why), and this came to mind.
> 
> There will be a Part Two to this, in case anyone's wondering.

(The scene begins late at night, Riza is walking out of a tavern with Roy right behind her. They’re walking towards the car, arguing about something.)

H: I still think you’re being ridiculous.

M: How is it ridiculous? She wasn’t my type.

H: Because she wanted to actually date you?

M: Of course.

(Roy looks up to see Riza staring at him with disappointment, he sighs. Earlier when they were at work, he’d been asked out by a female coworker of theirs who was interested in being Roy’s girlfriend, and not just another notch in his bedpost. Roy rejected her rather coldly, and it had been a point of contention between him and Riza for the rest of the day, as it often was whenever this happened.)

(He rests himself against the car.)

M: Come on, Hawkeye. Don’t look at me like that. 

H: It’s a bit hard not to, Sir. You have so much to offer, I think you could make a woman very happy if you gave love a chance.

M: You have to say that, you’re my assistant.

H: I’d say that even if I wasn’t working with you.

(He looks over at her and sees the worried look in her eyes. It’s at this point Roy realizes he can’t keep being so cynical towards her, not when she’s trying to help him. So he sighs and looks away.)

M: I’m sorry, Riza. It’s just hard for me to imagine myself that way. I’m not even sure if I could look at her that way and not think of what I did or what I deserve. It would so much easier if-

H: If we were victims, I know. But we’re not. The only thing we can do is try to move forward and not let our past sins dominate our lives, even if we can never forget what we did there.

M: Is that possible for us?

H: I think so. If you meet the right woman, than those memories will start to feel like a bad dream. Because she’ll understand and support and guide you down the right path because she loves you. And when you’re feeling down, she’ll hold you and kiss you, to remind you that you’re not alone.

M: Please. No sane woman would ever kiss me, Hawkeye. Not if they knew about half the things I did in Ishbal…

(Next thing Roy knows, he feels a calloused set of hands cupping his face. He looks up and sees it’s Riza. She looks so sad, yet there’s also love in her eyes.)

(Before he can say anything, she closes them and gently kisses him on the lips.)

(Roy’s eyes widen in shock for a moment; he can’t believe this is happening. At first, he wants to stop her, thinking she’s gone crazy. But then he realizes that, no, he actually likes this. Because deep down, he’s wanted to kiss her for so long. And now he can.)

(But before Roy even has a chance to kiss back, she breaks their lip lock and stares lovingly at him.)

H: Do you think I’m crazy?

(Roy is silent for a moment, still trying to process/recuperate from what’s happening.)

M: I…I don’t know…I want to say yes. But…for some reason, I don’t think that, at all…

(She smiles.)

H: Good.

(The two remain silent for a moment, still staring into each other’s eyes.)

H: Now, let’s go.

(Roy leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. He can tell by her actions that she is completely surprised by this, but quickly gives in as she wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him back with vigour and passion. Roy is delighted as he wraps his arms around her waist starts kissing her harder.)

(The two make out for a bit, and Roy realizes that he hasn’t felt so complete in a long time. He loves hearing the sweet little moans that escape her mouth and wants to please her, as opposed to merely use her as an escape from reality like he does with all the other women he’s ever dated.)

(After awhile, the two stop kissing and stare at each other. All while trying to catch their breath.)

H: I should take you home now, Sir. It’s almost midnight and we both need to get some rest.

(Roy is a bit stunned by this, initially. But as his brain starts to come out of the blissful fog it’s been in, he realizes what she’s doing. By calling him Sir, she is reminding him of their places.)

(So he nods.)

M: Right.

(The two get in the car and drive back to Roy’s apartment building, not saying anything the whole time.)

(Once they get there, Roy opens the door and gets out.)

M: Thanks, Lieutenant. 

H: It’s no problem, Sir.

(They remain silent for a moment.)

M: Well goodnight.

H: Goodnight, Colonel.

(Roy smiles as he goes to close the door.)

H: And Colonel? You know you can always phone me if you have another nightmare, right?

M: No. I know, Lieutenant. Thank you.

(Roy gives her one last smile before he closes the door and retreats to his apartment.)

(He decides to hit the sack as soon as he gets into his home, but ends up having trouble sleeping anyway. Not because of any nightmares, but because he can’t get that encounter with Riza out of his mind. Of course, little does he know that Riza is having the same problem, right now.)


	46. Scene #46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that I’m not busy (at least for now), here’s the sequel to last week’s Royai Scene. Enjoy!

(It’s late at night, everyone in Team Mustang except for Roy and Riza have gone home. He’s still finishing paperwork, finally happy to be actually concentrating on his work for a change instead of thinking about the kiss that’d kept plaguing his mind these past few days.)

H: For your signature, Sir.

(He looks up to see Riza, and is a bit perplexed. His mind flashing back to the image of her kissing him, of the love in her eyes and how wonderful it felt kissing her.)

H: Sir?

(Roy snaps out of his trance and looks at her face, noticing a hint of concern on it.)

M: Oh, sorry. Thank you, Lieutenant.

(He takes the paper from her and looks down at it, wanting only skim its content and sign it so he could go home.)

H: You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?

(He looks up to see Riza’s back turned to him, by the couch in his office.)

(He sighs.)

M: Yeah, I am.

H: I see…

(Riza remains silent for a moment, making Roy just what she’ll say next.)

H: I’m sorry, Colonel. I wasn’t looking to distract you from your work when I did that.

M: What, when you kissed me a few nights ago? I know. If you think I’m angry at you, don’t. 

H: But it’s the reason you’ve been late turning in your paperwork the last few days. Isn’t it?

(Roy chuckles.)

M: Yes. But it’s nothing you should feel bad about; we’re usually here late getting these stupid papers done.

(Riza turns to face him head on.)

H: I would never feel ashamed of what I did. I just don’t want it distracting you, that’s all.

(He smiles.)

M: I know.

(She smiles back.)

H: Good.

(She goes to turn and leave the office.)

M: Why did you kiss me, Hawkeye?

(Surprised, she turns to face Roy. His face is stoic, but she can feel his eyes piercing themselves into her soul, almost demanding an answer.)

H: Are you really asking me that question?

M: Of course. Wouldn’t you want an explanation if I suddenly kissed you out of the blue?

H: You did kiss me out of the blue.

M: Yeah, but you did it first.

(Riza cringes when she realizes he has a point. So, she sighs and looks him in the eye. Not that it’s hard to do when he’s literally staring at her somewhat impatiently.)

H: Well if you must know, I did it to prove a point. That any woman would gladly kiss you, whether she was sane or not if she truly loves you.

M: Really? You sure that’s not the only reason?

H: What do you mean?

M: I mean there was passion in that kiss. Almost like you were waiting for the perfect opportunity to do that.

(Riza blushes a bit at his implication. She tears her gaze away from his slightly, which delights Roy even if his face remains stoic.)

H: Well, to be honest, that’s the there reason I did it.

M: Really?

H: Yes.

(She really doesn’t know why she’s telling him all this, although if she has to guess, it’s most likely because she let herself become lost in his eyes, as she would so often like to do.)

H: You don’t know how many times I’ve longed for a moment like that where I could be alone with you like that. Where I could look into those beautiful eyes of yours and tell you how I feel…and hope that you’ll feel the same way. Not just because I want you, but because I want you to know that you’re worthy of being loved in spite of everything you’ve ever done.

(Roy is admittedly stunned by her confession, and yet he can’t deny his feelings anymore, either. Probably because listening to her put things into perspective for him. Either way, he gets up and walks over to his ashamed looking Lieutenant.)

H: I’m sorry, Roy. I know you don’t want to hear that, but when a woman loves a man she’ll do anything to make sure he knows that he has her support-

(He places a finger to her lips.)

M: No, it’s okay.

(She looks to see his loving gaze. Yes, loving.)

M: To be honest, I’ve wanted this for a long time, myself.

(Hearing his answer, Riza smiles.)

M: I can’t really give you an answer, right now-

H: You don’t have to. Just take your time, and say how you feel when you’re ready.

M: You’re sure?

H: Why not? I’ve waited this long for you.

(Roy smiles and finally kisses her again. Riza throws the papers in her arms across the room and kisses back. Though thankfully, they manage to make it to the couch before passionately making out with each other.)

H: You realize we’re going to have to talk about how this is going to work later, right?

(Roy smirks.)

M: That’s exactly what I was about to say.

H: Good.

(The two continue making out for a few minutes, though more than content to know they’re finally in a relationship.)


	47. Scene #47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short excerpt from a unfinished one-shot I just couldn’t crack. I figured it would be good for Royai Smut Week due to it’s subject matter. That being? Riza questioning her sexual prowess and if she’s good enough for Roy. And all because of an encounter she had with an old flame of his, who told her that Roy said she was the best he ever had.
> 
> Let’s begin.

(The scene begins in Roy’s apartment bedroom. The young couple are busy relaxing after dinner. Roy is reading a novel, while Riza is cleaning the barrel of her handgun.)

(When she’s finished, she places the gun on the nightstand and stares at Roy. She leans over to touch him, but hesitates and pulls back.)

(Riza sighs. Ever since that afternoon, she hasn’t been able to get Roxanne’s words out of her head. The idea that she can’t satisfy her boyfriend terrifies her. It also frustrates her because she really wants to be intimate with him and those words keep coming back to haunt her.)

(But Riza realizes that the only way she can resolve her problem is to talk to her boyfriend about it, even if she’s afraid of the answer.)

(Suddenly, she feels Roy wrap his arms gently around her. He nuzzles his face into her neck before he starts kissing it, both arousing and terrifying Riza all at the same time.)

H: What are you doing?

M: What d you think I’m doing? (He gently squeezes her breast.) I feel like playing with you…

(Riza blushes. Roy continues to kiss her neck, nipping at it and gently massaging her breast. Riza moans as she enjoys what he’s doing to her. But she still has enough sense to snap out of it and remember what’s on her mind. She needs to speak to Roy about her insecurities now, before she loses herself to him completely.)

H: Roy, we need to-

(Roy kisses her. And just like that, Riza falls under his spell and wraps her arms around his neck.)

(The two make out for awhile. Roy removes a hand from her waist and gently rubs her thigh, nearly sending Riza over the edge. She pants and moans against his shoulder while his hand slowly makes its way towards her womanhood to stroke her.)

(Riza’s mind is lost in the heat of it all, absorbed in the passion. She wants to pounce on him, tear open his shirt and drive him insane with little kisses and massages all over his chest.)

(But she freezes. Insecurity is coming back. What if she’s not good enough? What if he’s only humouring her? What if-)

M: What’s wrong?

(Rica looks up to see Roy staring at her. Concern is shining in his one eye, making her shy away. Now she feels too embarrassed to even talk to him about what’s been plaguing her mind after their little foreplay.)

H: No! No, nothing’s wrong.

(Of course, Roy knows what she’s saying is bullshit. So she gently caress her cheek and makes her look right into his eye.)

M: Riza, if you don’t feel like-

H: No, that’s not it. (Riza stares down at her lap, blushing. She hates feeling and behaving so embarrassed in front of him.) You really turned me on.

M: Then what’s the problem?

(Riza is silent for a moment and tightens her fists. It’s now or never.)

H: Do I please you?

(Roy’s eye widens.)

M: What?

H: Do I please you?…Sexually…

(Roy laughs.)

M: That’s what you’re worried about?

(Riza frowns at Roy as he keeps laughing.)

H: It’s not funny, Roy!

M: No! No, you’re right. (He snickers, trying to keep his laughter in.) It’s not. But seriously, though. What brought this on?

H: You remember how I was chatting with Roxanne, earlier?

M: Yeah.

H: Well she told me that you told her she was the best you’ve ever had.

M: And?

H: Well, she asked me if you’d ever said that to me. (She pauses.) And I couldn’t recall you ever saying that to me…

M: I didn’t think it was necessary.

(Riza is peeved hearing that. How can he be taking this so lightly?)

H: But…But Roxanne said you’d never said that to any other woman but her!

(Roy shrugs.)

M: I might have. But if I did, than I certainly don’t remember. Hell, I barely remember that night. And not because I was drunk, either.

H: I see…

(The two are silent for a moment.)

M: So, how does that make you feel?

H: A little better.

M: A little? I thought you would’ve been ecstatic.

H: I am. It’s just…

M: Just what?

(Riza sighs and looks into his eye.)

H: What if you get bored with me? I mean, you have more experience than I do…I might just get tiring for you after awhile…

(Roy smiles sweetly at her.)

M: I don’t that’ll happen. You know why?

H: Why?

(He cups her cheek in his hand and moves inches away from her face.)

M: Because you’re the only I’ve ever made love to. (Her eyes widen.) I don’t just quote poetry and stroke you to inflate my ego, I do it because I know it pleases you. I want you to feel good, and I never did that with any of the other women I’ve dated over the years.

(Riza is still fixated on his gaze, feeling her heart melt as she listens to his words.)

M: I guess what I’m trying to say is that what I have with you is special. I can feel we share a bond, and I feel that connection become even stronger when we have sex.

H: So you feel it too?

M: Yes, I do. (His smile widens.) So trust me when I say that you are the best I’ve ever had.

(Having listened to him pour Riza sighs, realizes how silly she’s being.)

H: I should know better than to doubt you.

M: Nothing’s perfect, Riza. You know that.

(She smirks.)

H: Well, I should hope so. You tell me that almost every other week.

(He smirks back at her. Riza wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss. The couple falls back onto the bed and start making out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I don’t need to tell you what happens after that.


	48. Scene #48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another scene I could never form into a proper fanfic, but it certainly makes for some sexy Royai!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> #royaismut
> 
> Theme j: Shower

(The scene begins at Roy’s apartment. He’s on his bed, reading a book while Riza is walking towards him in only a white bathrobe.)

(Roy looks up and smirks at her.)

M: Did you forget something?

H: No. I was going to take a shower. (She runs her fingers across his cheek.) I was wondering if you wanted to join me.

(Roy’s smirk widens. They’ve only been dating for a few months at this point, and a shower together is something they haven’t done just yet…and something he’s been eager to try.)

M: Do you even need to ask?

(Riza smirks and gently moves the bangs that cover the patch over his eyes.)

(Unfortunately, her doing that reminds Roy of the hideous scar underneath and how insecure he still feels about it.)

(He places a hand to it.)

M: No, I’d better not…I don’t think I’m ready…

(Riza stares sadly at him before she sits down next to him.)

H: I’ve seen it before, Roy. It doesn’t bother me.

M: I know…I’m sorry, I guess I just still feel insecure about it.

H: Then don’t force yourself. We can always have one another time when you feel ready.

(Roy smiles sadly at her.)

M: Thank you.

(Riza smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips before she heads into the bathroom to shower.)

(And for the next ten or so minutes, Roy sits on his bed trying to read. Only, he can’t concentrate. He can still hear the soft spray of the shower, his mind wandering to his girlfriend naked underneath it and how desperately he wants to touch her wet body.)

(But he keeps thinking back to the stupid scar that mars his face, how ugly it is and how embarrassed he is by it. Roy sighs. He wants to be with her, and the only thing holding him back is what’s underneath that damn patch.)

(At least temporarily. Roy finally gets so annoyed and frustrated he decides to say “fuck it”. He quickly strips down and takes his eyepatch off. Then he walks into the bathroom and is left speechless at what he sees.)

(Riza is just showering her hair, but she looks so beautiful. The way her breasts jiggle in time to her hand movements, to the way the steam and the water droplets run down her body. It is truly a sight to behold.)

M: Hey.

(Riza looks at him.)

H: Oh hey. You can have the shower, I’m almost finished.

M: No, you’re not.

(Next thing Riza knows, Roy is in the shower with her, smiling and without a hint of anguish despite the ugly scar on the left side of his face. She smiles.)

H: So you decided to join me after all?

M: Isn’t it obvious?

(Riza chuckles as she brushes the bangs away from his scar, giving her a closer look at it.)

(He moves in closer while she rests her arms against his chest as they meet in a kiss.)

(They make out for a bit. Roy even starts kissing her neck, making the usually stoic woman groan and even nearly driving her over the edge.)

H: Oh God, Roy!

(Roy looks up at her and smirks.)

M: Now, what do you say we get down to our “cleansing”?

(Despite that corny one-liner, Riza grins at him impishly. She gently pushes him up against the wall and presses herself up against him, arousing her Colonel as she keeps staring at him.)

H: What’s the point if we don’t get a little dirty, first?

(Roy smirks.)

(She slowly slinks her hand down to her manhood. Once it’s in her hand, she starts playing with it. Roy moans, completely lost in the pleasure she is giving him until a few minutes later he orgasms.)

(Once he catches his breath, he grabs hold of her and starts fondling and suckling her breasts, practically driving her insane with pleasure the same way he did to her.)

(And it goes on like this for at least a half hour or so, making love to each other underneath the warm spray of the shower.)

(Once they’re done, the couple decide to sit down in the living room in their bathrobes air drying. The fireplace is burning a light with a gentle flame and there’s a glass of Champagne in each of their hands.)

(And as Riza snuggles against Roy’s chest, he thinks of how lucky he is to have such an amazing woman at his side. Be it on the battlefield, or just in his everyday life.)

(He also notes to himself that they need to have shower sex more often.)


	49. Scene #49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it’s something I figure could actually happen.
> 
> The basic premise revolves around Team Mustang closing up a deal with one of governing towns in the far east. One of the Mayor’s guards has a thing for Riza (and being awfully pushy about it), so Roy purposes a solution to the problem.

(The scene begins with Riza in her temporary quarters, Roy is there because they’re finishing up some documents. He can tell something is off though.)

M: Is everything okay?

H: The Mayor’s bodyguard is coming here in half an hour.

M: Seriously? That guy doesn’t know when to quit, does he?

H: Yes, like some other people I know.

(Roy frowns.)

M: At least I know when to back off.

(Riza shrugs.)

H: True.

(Roy looks at her, seeing how unhappy she looks.)

M: Have you thought about how you’re going to let him down?

H: Of course, but I doubt it will work. You’ve seen how persistent he is.

(Roy smirks.)

M: Well, in that case, I think you need to really spell it out for him you’re not interested.

(Riza stares at him for a second, wondering what he’s thinking. Upon closer inspection of that mischevious look in his eyes, it finally clicks for her what he means. And honestly? She can’t help but smile.)

H: Yes, I suppose I should. Shouldn’t I?

(Roy’s smirk widens.)

(About half an hour later, that guy shows up…only to find the door open. He peaks through…and is surprised to see Riza making out with her commanding officer. Her hair is down, and her blazer and gun holster are off to the side. And Roy? His blazer is off, and his shirt is slightly buttoned. But that’s not the worst of it.)

(The worst of it is when they break their lip lock to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.)

H: Can you ever forgive me, my love?

M: I don’t know. It’ll probably cost you.

H: (chuckles) I’ll take that as a yes.

(They kiss again. Roy sighs and places his head against her forehead.)

M: God, I couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you. It made me want to punch him in the face.

H: I wouldn’t worry about it. (She looks into his eyes.) Someone like you is worth more than he could ever give me.

(Roy smiles and the two continue making out. They hear a set of footsteps stomping off and stop.)

H: He’s gone.

M: You think he bought it?

H: I think so.

M: Good. (He smiles at her.) Feeling better now?

H: I am. (She smiles.) Thank you.

M: No problem.

(The two at each other for a bit until finally, they kiss again. Riza couldn’t be happier…until she realizes what’s going on and stops.)

H: Sir, what are we doing?

M: I thought we were making out. You don’t want to.

(She blushes.)

H: No, that’s not it. It’s just-

M: Just what?

(She looks down.)

H: Well, I just assumed we were only doing this to get me out of a bind.

M: Come on. (He weaves his fingers through a strand of her hair and she looks up at him.) You think I don’t know when a woman is being honest with me?

(Riza smiles; she should have known he would catch on to her words as honest.)

H: And what about you? Were you really jealous?

M: A little. I was angrier that he was treating you like a piece of meat.

H: (smiles) Well I appreciate you helping me.

M: I know you do.

(The two continue making out. Riza couldn’t be happier right now, but then Roy deepens it by slowly placing her on the bed and moving in closer to her.)

(He slowly removes his hand from her waist and slithers it under her shirt, moving his hand to cup her breast. Riza grabs him by the wrist, still smirking.)

H: Slow down there, tiger. We still have some business to attend to.

(Roy wants to be angry, but he can’t help but return her smirk.)

M: Guess we’ll have to wait until we get back to East City, huh?

H: Not necessarily; we can always wait till everyone’s asleep on the train ride home.

(Roy gasps, but admittedly he likes that idea.)

M: Sounds like a plan to me.

(The two quickly peck one last time before they get dressed up again and get back to work.)


	50. Scene #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We’ve reached Scene #50!
> 
> And what do I have planned for this one? Why a short scene from my Royai ‘Secret Relationship’ AU, of course.
> 
> This one is a small headcanon of mine where on her day off, Riza will phone up Roy at work and flirt with him. Part of this is to draw attention away from his enemies and keep up Roy’s reputation as a womanizer, with her as one of his regular conquests, part of it gives them a reason to set up dinner plans and whatnot.
> 
> Anyway, let’s get on with the scene.
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Roy in his office, it’s the end of the day and for once he’s almost done with his paperwork. Now all that’s left to do is organize his desk and head down to the bar for a few drinks.)

(Suddenly the phone rings. Roy stops what he’s doing and picks up the receiver.)

M: This is Mustang.

H: Hello Colonel. 

(Hearing that familiar voice, Roy smirks and lays back in his chair.)

M: Elizabeth! It’s been a while. How’ve you been today?

H: I’m doing well. What time are you coming over tonight?

M: I’ll be at your place around seven. I’m just gonna have a few drinks and pick up some flowers. (Roy decides to toy with her a bit. His smirk widens.) You didn’t think I forgot our date, did you?

H: Oh, of course not! You’ve never bailed on me before, have you?

M: Well, you can’t blame for that one now, can you? I never forget a face as beautiful as yours.

H: Oh, you smoothie! 

(He hears her sigh.)

(Roy’s smirk widens.)

M: Something wrong?

H: No. I just can’t wait for you to come over.

M: Oh? Sounds like you’ve got some big plans for tonight.

H: Not really. I was thinking of having a candlelit dinner, some ballroom dancing, maybe go back to my place for some cuddling.

M: Sounds like a plan.

H: I thought you’d like that. I was thinking of wearing that dress you like; the red one with that slit up the side and barely hides my cleavage.

(Roy’s eyes widen as he flashes back to Riza in that dress, walking around and teasing him flirtatiously. It practically made him want to take her right then and there, and he assumed this time would be no different.)

(But he can’t exactly get excited in the office, so he takes a deep breath, straightens himself and smirks again.)

M: Why if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me into bed, Elizabeth.

H: Is it working?

M: Oh, it’s working.

H: (laughs) Good.

(Inwardly, Roy’s smiling. As much as he loves spending time with Riza, this little game of telephone is something he looks forward to the two times it happens during the month.)

(Still, he knows they can’t keep this going forever.)

M: Alright, I should get going or my ride is going get suspicious. I’ll see you at seven.

H: Alright…I love you, Roy.

(Hearing that, Roy can’t help but smile sincerely at her declaration of love.)

M: I love you too, Elizabeth. See you soon.

(He hangs up the phone.)

Ha: You ready to go, Chief?

M: Yeah. Just give me a minute.

(Roy quickly puts on his coat and he and Havoc walk into the hallway.)


	51. Scene #51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like exploring Riza’s flirtatious side while still keeping her intelligent, and this is such an instance.
> 
> A quick morning after scene from the Secret relationship AU.

(Riza wakes up to a cool, dark bedroom and an early morning sky. There is one more thing she sees, though. Roy is on the edge of the bed, back turned to her and putting on his uniform pants.)

(Riza smiles. She sits up, wanting only to greet him before he heads back to his apartment for a quick shower and change of clothing. But first she needs to greet him properly, in case he’s had a rough night again.)

H: Good morning.

(Roy turns his head to look at her. He gives her a smile.)

M: Good morning. I didn’t wake you, did I?

H: Not at all.

(Roy smiles at her for a few seconds more before he turns around and returns to dressing himself.)

(Riza crawls over to him and wraps her arms around his chest, surprising him for a second. When he relaxes, she places her chin on his neck and takes in the scent of ash from his body.)

H: Do you have to go? It’s still early.

(Roy smiles and cups his hand around hers.)

M: I’d love to, but my secretary will chew my head off if I’m late, again.

H: Tell her you have more important things to do this morning.

(Roy’s smile widens.)

M: Like pleasing my lover?

H: Of course.

(Roy starts laughing a little as he turns his head to meet Riza.)

M: Well I can try, but I doubt she’ll understand. She’s kind of a stick in the mudd, if you know what I mean?

(Riza chuckles. They share a brief, loving kiss. Then they look into each other’s eyes.)

M: You’re coming in at ten today, right?

H: Yeah. I can swing by the coffee shop on my way in and get something for us, if you like.

M: Don’t worry about it. It’s Feury’s turn to get everyone coffee, remember?

(Riza chuckles.)

H: How could I forget? He hasn’t won a single bet since he got hired on, has he?

M: Not yet, anyway.

(Roy and Riza share won last kiss. Then Roy gets up from the bed and quickly puts his dress shirt on. Riza watches as he walks over to the door and stops to flash her a flirtatious smirk.)

M: See you later, Lieutenant. Oh and try not to wear anything too revealing at work, today. Last thing we need is your tits falling out of your shirt.

(Riza smirks.)

H: I’ll keep that in mind, Sir. We wouldn’t want your little Furhur rising at work now, would we.

(Roy actually laughs a little at that remark.)

M: No, we wouldn’t.

(Roy opens the door and leaves the room, closing it behind him.)

(With a big smile on her face, Riza falls back onto the bed and closes her eyes, ready to get some more shut eye.)


	52. Scene #52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got two Royai Scenes planned for today. This one we’ll do first because I have to be somewhere, but expect the other one tonight.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show!
> 
> If this one doesn’t prove I love Han/Leia and their vitriolic way fo teasing each other, nothing will!
> 
> Enjoy!

(Riza is running through a dense jungle, a pack of chimeras following right behind her.)

(She’s barely had any time to reload her handgun, so with her last two bullets she shoots them into the two closing in on her.)

(Riza goes to pull out her boey knife, but trips on a root growing out of the ground. Before she can have time to collect herself, she hears a familiar snapping sound, then the sound of a chimera burning in pain.)

M: Need a hand?

(Riza looks up and sees Roy Mustang, smiling sweetly and holding his hand out to her. She smiles.)

H: Colonel.

(She takes his hand. He helps her on her feet and she gives him a quick salute.)

H: Thank you. (She starts reloading her gun.) But you know I can handle myself, right?

(Roy can hear the smirk in her tone, so he just keeps smiling at her.)

M: Oh, I’m sorry. Would you have preferred if I’d just left you to fend for yourself?

(She shakes her head cutely and smirks.)

H: No. (She walks closer to him.) It was very brave of your, Colonel.

(Roy returns her smirk and shrugs.)

M: What can I say? I see a beautiful woman in danger, and I just…can’t help myself…Even when it’s a pretty tough one under my command, and I do mean pretty.

(Riza chuckles.)

H: I love you.

M: I know.

(The two meet in a kiss. Roy wraps his arms around her waist, while she wraps one around his neck…and aims the other one behind him and fires three times.)

(Confused, Roy turns around and sees two dead chimeras only inches away from him. He turns back to Riza.)

M: You saw them coming, didn’t you?

(She nods her head. Roy smiles.)

M: I love you.

H: I know.

(She and Roy share one last peck and face back to back, ready to take on any more chimeras coming their way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Royai Day everybody!


	53. Scene #53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days late, but here it is!
> 
> I feel like the early years of Roy and Riza’s marriage after having a kid would be one of confliction. The fear of their child hating them for what they did in Ishbal are a ticking bomb, and that he’ll never look at them the same way once they tell him.
> 
> Or at least Roy thinks so.

(The scene begins at the Mustang residence late at night. Roy and Riza are in their bedroom, having come back from a recent away mission. Riza is currently using a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol to clean Roy’s empty eye socket.)

M: Ow! That hurts!

H: Well maybe if you’d hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!

M: Yeah, like I’m gonna flinch when something stings!

H: You’ve had worse.

M: So have you.

(Riza rolls her eyes.)

H: I swear, Havoc and Breda are more mature than you sometimes. And that’s saying something.

Mi: Mom!

(Their six year old son, Micheal walks into the bedroom. He’s carrying Roy’s eyepatch in his hands.)

Mi: I finished drying out dad’s eyepatch.

H: Good. Just leave it on the nightstand, sweetie and I’ll take give it to dad later.

M: That was awfully quick.

Mi: Oh yeah. I used alchemy to dry it out.

(Roy smiles at his son.)

M: Really? Let me see.

(Micheal hands the eyepatch to his father and he inspects it, looking quite pleased with his son’s handiwork.)

M: Good job, kid.

(Micheal smiles.)

Mi: Thanks.

H: It’s good work, but you shouldn’t use alchemy for simple things like this, Micheal. Alchemy is a tool like anything else, it’s not a cure all.

Mi: I know! It’s just I know you and dad don’t like it when he doesn’t have his patch on, so I thought it would help if I used alchemy.

(Riza is surprised by this, but she gives him a smile.)

H: No, I understand. Thank you. (She rubs his head affectionately and he smiles.) Now why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll come tuck you in?

Mi: Okay.

(Micheal runs off, making his mother chuckle.)

M: Sweet kid.

H: Yes. Kinda like you.

(Riza becomes worried when she sees the serious look on her husband’s face.)

H: What’s wrong?

M: How long do you think this can last?

H: What can last?

M: This; him admiring us, loving us unconditionally without any biases to cloud his judgement? 

(Riza stares sympathetically towards her husband.)

H: We’re going to have to tell him about Ishbal one day, you know that.

M: I know. (sighs. Riza puts the peroxide and swab down on her nightstand and reaches for his patch.) I guess I’m just…scared that he won’t love us anymore when that time comes-

H: Roy. (He looks up to see his wife carefully placing the eyepatch on his head.) That little boy loves us, and we’ve shown him nothing but kindness and discipline. I’m sure he’ll be shocked when he learns the truth, but I doubt he’ll think any less of us for it. Okay?

(Roy smiles. They both know he won’t get over this irrational fear so quickly, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate her trying to keep him calm.)

M: Okay.

(Riza smiles. She pecks him on the lips.)

H: I’m gonna go put Micheal to bed.

M: Okay.

(She gets up from the bed and Roy relaxes on his side of the bed…or at least tries to. As soon as Riza leaves the room, the smile on his face fades as his irrational fears take hold.)

(Later that night, Micheal is walking towards the bathroom when he hears sobbing coming from his parents room. He peaks through the crack in the door and sees his mother embracing his father. His father is sobbing, and his mother is stroking his head, telling him it’s okay. He’s seen his father like this before and he doesn’t know why. But he’d like to know someday.)


	54. Scene #54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I saw that summer was a prompt for Royai Week this year, I just HAD to do this!

(The scene begins on a hot summer’s day, the hottest on record to be exact. To make matters worse, Team Mustang is out running surveillance checks on the military’s storage house by the ocean…in full uniform.)

(They’ve been doing their best to cope with the heat, but Roy is starting to grow irritated. He already hates hot weather to begin with, but this is just unbearable. Not helping matters is being so close to the beach, where there were lots and lots of beautiful, bikini clad women running around. He’d much rather be there right now than here.)

(And because he’s so ornery, he’s been taking his frustration out of his team. And right now, Feury is getting the brunt end of his hissy fit right now.)

M: I thought you said the maintenance truck carrying the sound equipment would be here an hour ago!

Fe: I’m sorry, Colonel! But they’re running late from all the extra traffic that’s on the road.

M: Of course they are! And I suppose that ice cream cone you have is your excuse for not reporting back here sooner!?

Fe: What!? No! There’s an ice cream parlour half a block from here-

M: Look, forget it! Just go phone them again and see where they’re at.

(Feury weakly salutes.)

Fe: Yes, Sir!

(He scurries off.)

H: Colonel!

(He turns to face Riza, who is looking quite angry and irritated herself.)

M: What?

H: I understand that you want to be out of this heat, we all do. But you can’t take your frustration out on everyone around you!

M: Well, too bad! I’m the Colonel and I’ll say and do whatever I damn well please!

(Next thing Roy knows, Riza grabbed him by the wrist and starts walking him over to the pier.)

M: What are you doing?

H: You’ll thank me later.

(Roy raises an eyebrow as they walk closer to the edge of the pier.)

M: Thank you for what-

(Suddenly, Riza pushes him into the water. Roy yelps as he crashes face first into the shallow water. When Roy surfaces, he brushes his hair out of his eyes and sits on his ass to face a smirking Hawkeye.)

M: What the hell did you do that for!?

H: Feeling better?

(That questions throws him for a loop. But then notices how nice and cool he feels. His coat and hair doesn’t feel heavy with sweat, there’s a cool breeze on his face, and his brain doesn’t feel like it’s about to overheat. At long last, he feels relieved.)

(He smiles at her.)

M: Yeah. Thanks.

H: Don’t mention it.

(He hold his hand out to her. Riza thinks he’s asking for help so she agrees and takes it…only to regret it a few seconds later when he pulls her in too.)

(Riza surfaces, looking like a drowned rat with her hair all out of place. She looks at Roy, who is smirking impishly at her.)

M: What? You looked like you could use a refresher too.

(Riza starts laughing.)

H: You sly bastard!

(He starts laughing along with her, happy to finally release some tension.)

(Meanwhile, the rest of Team Mustang are at the boardwalk, eating ice cream and watching Roy and Riza in the water.)

B: What do you know, looks like they finally cracked.

Fa: Yeah, but they could also be letting off some steam.

Ha: Knowing those two? Probably.


	55. Scene #55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where the hell this scene came from! I was toying around with the idea of an old Riza Hawkeye pointing a shotgun in someone’s face and telling them to get off her lawn, and thought it would be hilarious for Roy to pop up from behind her and tell whomever it was to heed her warning.
> 
> This eventually evolved into what I wrote on Sunday, but there’s another version of that I just couldn’t resist sharing with all of you.
> 
> Consider this one a crack fic of the highest order. Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Riza in Roy’s office. He’s staring out the window, while she looks at him with sad eyes.)

H: Colonel, please reconsider! You can never be Furhur, it’s impossible!

M: You can say whatever you want, but my mind is made up!

H: But don’t you understand!? Becoming Furhur will never erase your guilt!

M: I don’t care! I’ll spend the rest of my life atoning if I have to!

H: But Roy-

M: Please, don’t call me that, Lieutenant!

H: But why not!?

(He turns to face her with near tears in his eyes.)

M: Because it makes it so much harder to hide how I feel about you!

H: Then let me say it again! Roy!

M: No!

H: Roy!

M: No!

H: Roy!

M: No, Lieutenant! Be reasonable!

(She grabs him by the collar of his uniform.)

H: I’m through being reasonable with you, Roy! I love you!

(He smiles sadly.)

M: I love you, too! But-

(She kisses him passionately on the lips and he reciprocates. A few seconds later, she breaks their lip-lock and looks into his eyes.)

H: Make me yours, Roy! Let’s run away and never look back!

M: You know we can’t-

(She kisses him again. And soon, he falls completely into her. Seduced by her kisses, he starts moaning in between hers, deeply satisfied.)

M: Okay let’s run away!

H: Good!

(The scene then cuts to a little house. Roy and Riza are in bed, having just had sex and are basking in the afterglow.)

H: That was amazing!

M: I’m glad to hear it!

H: Was it good for you?

M: Of course!

H: Good!

(They cuddle together and look into each other’s eyes.)

M: I’m so glad you convinced me to quit the military!

H: Me too!

(They go to kiss, but there’s a knock at the door. Riza growls.)

H: I’ll be right back!

(She puts on her robe and walks towards the door. She opens it and is greeted by a slew of State Alchemists.)

H: I told you, Mustang isn’t interested in coming back to the military!

Gr: Too bad, lady! We’re taking him whether you like it or not!

(She pulls out a shotgun.)

H: You’ll have to pry him from my cold, dead hands!

(She gets ready to do battle, but then Roy steps in wearing his ignition glove and poised to snap.)

M: Mind if I cut in!?

(She smiles.)

H: Feel free!

(The army comes towards them. She shoots, he snaps.)

(Suddenly, Riza wakes up in a cold sweat. It takes her a few seconds, but she remembers she came down with a bad case of influenza a few days ago, and is taking the week off to get better.)

(The normal cough syrup she was using wasn’t doing anything for her, so she got an extra strength one, and is only now wondering if the chemicals in the newer are what gave her such an odd fever dream.)

(Riza sighs.)

(Hayate walks over to his master and licks her face. She pats his head.)

H: I think I need I’m gonna need to use Ibuprofen for awhile, Hayate.

(He nuzzles her her head, which she takes to mean he agrees. She closes her eyes and tries to get some more sleep, hoping not to have another bizzare dream.)


	56. Scene #56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short scene I wrote up while on break.
> 
> Takes place in the Secret Relationship AU.

(The scene begins late at night in Roy’s office. Riza is at her desk, having stayed to help the Colonel complete his paperwork…And it’s only her in the office.)

(Roy left a while ago, telling her he wanted to get a cup of coffee, but it’s been well over half an hour and he still hasn’t returned.)  
(Riza simply rolls her eyes and sighs. It was bad enough having to deal with Scar earlier in the day, but there was also the fact that Dr. Marcoh was alive…and he didn’t tell her. She’s happy he didn’t get in trouble for hiding a fugitive from the State, but it frustrates her none the less.)

(She’d let him keep to himself before, but things were different now. They were a couple; she wanted to know these things…but it almost seemed like he was still afraid to trust her completely.)

M: What do you know, Lieutenant? Someone left this lying around in the hallway.

(She looks up and sees a single red rose staring her in the face. Somewhat flattered, she slowly looks up at Roy with a smile on his face, and a bouquet of roses in his hand.)

(Riza sighs.)

H: Sir, you really shouldn’t have brought those to work. What if someone asked who they were for?

(Roy smirks.)

M: I guess that means you don’t want them?

(Riza glares at him for a second and sighs.)

H: Just don’t do it, again.

(She snatches the bouquet from his hand and walks over to the coffee table.)

M: If it helps, I am sorry about earlier.

H: I know you’re sorry. (She places the bouquet down on the table and turns to face.) I just want to know why?

(Roy’s expression becomes somber.)

M: I honestly don’t know why I didn’t tell you about Marcoh. I may have forgotten, I may have thought it didn’t matter anymore. I don’t know. (He looks up at her.)

(Riza is a bit angry at his answer, but remembering how difficult things have been for Roy in the past few weeks, she decides to let it go for now. She sighs.)

H: I suppose it can’t be helped then. What’s done is done, right?

(Roy smiles.)

M: Right.

(She walks over to him.)

M: If something like this comes up again, I’ll try to include you-

(He stops as Riza cups his cheek in her hand.)

H: Don’t try; just take action it’s what you’re good at.

M: Okay. But only if you’re there to scold me when I forget.

(Riza smiles.)

H: You know the answer to that.

(The two share a quick kiss and get back to work.)


	57. Scene #57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to do this scene for years! You’ll see why when we get to it.
> 
> Here we go!

(The scene begins with Riza running towards a ravine. She sees the rest of her team and a small group of soldiers, having all gathered to see whatever was coming out of the cold water.)

(She makes her way through the the small crowd and gasps when she sees Havoc shaking a soaked and unconscious Roy.)

H: Lieutenant, what happened?

Ha: I don’t know. The bridge caved in from under us and we fell in, but…I think he swallowed too much water.

(Riza is trying to stay calm, but the longer she stares at Roy’s lifeless body, the more she is unable to think.)

(Acting on pure instinct, she gets on her knees and places her ear inches away from his mouth. Her eyes widen when she realizes he’s barely breathing.)

H: Havoc! Go to the truck and get some blankets!

Ha: You got it!

(He runs off.)

H: Falman! Breda! Give us some space!

(Breda, Falman and Feury start pushing the crowd back.)

Fe: Okay! Nothing to see here, folks!

(Riza meanwhile, tilts Roy’s face up a bit and begins the standard CPR procedure. She keeps going like this for over a minute; two deep breaths into him, and thirty light pushes to the chest to help him live.)

(Finally, Roy stirs and coughs up the water he’d swallowed. Riza breathes a sigh of relief.)

(He opens his eyes.)

M: Lieutenant? What happened? Is Havoc okay? Did we stop Carmilo and his men?

(Riza is a bit taken aback by those last few questions, but she can’t help smiling at him.)

H: Yes, Sir. Everything’s fine.

(He smiles.)

M: Good.

(Sometime later, the whole platoon is heading back to East City in army trucks, with Team Mustang sitting in a separate truck from the rest of the men.)

(Roy has a blanket wrapped around himself. He sneezes, still feeling a chill.)

(Riza puts the blanket higher, trying to cover his neck.)

H: Colonel, please try to keep that blanket wrapped tight around your body.

M: I’m not gonna get sick, Hawkeye. That’s an old wife’s tale.

(She frowns.)

H: I know. I just don’t want you to catch a chill.

(He chuckles and flashes her a smirk.)

M: A little late for that, don’t you think?

(She chuckles and flashes him a little smile.)

H: I guess so.

(And so, the two chat with each other and their men the rest of the way home.)


	58. Scene #58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea where this scene came from, but I’m glad it came to me!

(The scene begins with Riza going through the mail delivered to Mustang’s office that day when she comes across a letter address to her.)

(It says “For Your Eyes Only” and scribbled in the Colonel’s messy handwriting.)

(This confuses her, so she looks up at Roy. He’s reading a book at his desk and has his usual impish grin on his face, only furthering her suspicion.)

(She gets up and walks over to his desk.)

H: Any particular reason you gave me this, Sir?

(Roy keeps his eyes focused on his book the whole time.)

M: You’ll see what it is when you get home tonight. For now, you’ll just have to be patient.

(Riza is admittedly pretty irritated he won’t just tell her what’s in the envelope, but she decides to heed his advice and returns to sorting the mail on her desk.)

(Later that night, Riza opens the door to her apartment. She greets Hayate, has a quick shower and makes dinner.)

(After dinner, Riza sits down to do some reading. But before that, she decides to open the letter. When she does, her mouth drops wide open at the picture she pulls out.)

(At least at first. After a while, her surprised face turns into a soft, dreamy smile.)

(She decides to phone Roy, knowing he’ll be home tonight.)

(He picks up the phone on the other end.)

M: Hello.

H: Hello, Roy.

(She hears him chuckle.)

M: Hello, Riza. So, did you get a good look at that letter I sent you?

H: Oh, I did.

M: What do you think?

(She smiles impishly and stares at the picture.)

H: Oh, I don’t know. I think I’ll keep it in my drawer and save it for those cold nights without you.

(She hears him laugh.)

M: Well, that’s good to know.

(The scene cuts to the picture. It’s Roy sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a smile.)


	59. Scene #59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that AU one-shot I wrote back in June for Royai Week? You know, the one where Roy quits the military after Shamballa and marries Riza?
> 
> Well I have a head cannon that in between classes and studying for his teaching degree, Roy does just about anything and everything to keep himself busy…which worries Riza.
> 
> Not because she doesn’t think he can handle it, but because she worries he’s taking on too much.
> 
> This scene is the result of said head cannon.
> 
> Enjoy!

(The scene begins with Riza pulling up into the driveway of her and Roy’s little townhouse, hoping that Roy isn’t making dinner.)

(Not that she’s hates his cooking, he’s actually been getting better at it recently. It’s just that between studying for his teaching degree, going to classes and keeping the house in order she’s worried that he’s taking on too much in an effort to keep himself busy.)

(Roy often brushes off her complaints, saying it’s no big deal. But she’s not so sure. She knows he doesn’t want to turn into a lazy couch potato now that he’s quit the military, but still.)

(She walks into the house and is greeted by Hayate. Riza kneels and pets the dog with a smile on her face.)

H: Hello, Hayate.

(Riza looks up and doesn’t see Roy in the kitchen, making her suspicious.)

(She gets up and walks down the hallway to his study.)

H: Roy?

(No answer. She opens the door…only to find her husband fast asleep at his desk. His head is resting on an open textbook, and he is snoring lightly.)

(Riza laughs. She walks over to him, bends over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

(He stirs and wakes up. She smiles.)

H: Hey.

M: Hey.

(He rubs some sleep from his eye and slowly sits up in his chair. Suddenly, he shoots up to his feet.)

M: Oh shit, I forgot about dinner!-

H: I’ll make dinner. (She wraps her hands loosely around his shoulders.) You lay down and get some rest.

(He rubs his eye and lets out a sleepy yawn.)

M: Okay.

(Riza leads him to the bedroom and helps him to bed. She plants a kiss on his forehead and slips into form fitting sweats.)

(When Roy wakes up an hour later, he joins his wife for an intimate dinner by candlelight.)


	60. Scene #60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we’re back. And with an unusual one no less.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing “Moments” for FMA03Month this past October, but as usual I kept coming up with scenes that couldn’t find ways to incorporate without disrupting the flow or narrative.
> 
> This is one of them.

(The scene begins late at night in Roy’s apartment, Riza has stayed the night along with Hayate. The puppy is fast asleep on the floor, while Riza is in her Colonel’s bed, cuddling with him.)

(They’ve just finished having sex and are basking in the afterglow. Roy is wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, while Riza is using his dress shirt as a nightgown.)

(She couldn’t be happier right now as she lays on her beloved’s chest, taking in the scent of his musky cologne and enjoying the sensation of his hand as it strokes the top of her head.)

(Suddenly, he stops. She’s so relaxed though, she barely notices.)

M: Are you sure about this?

(Riza opens her eyes and looks up at Roy’s face, noticing the concern, almost melancholy and introspective look on his face.)

H: What? This? I don’t think you have much to worry about, it’s not the first time we’ve-

M: No, I meant if you’re okay with what I plan on doing? It’s a lot to ask you and the others, so if you wanna back out now’s the time.

(Riza steals her eyes. She knows he’s talking about assassinating Bradley and the many risks that will come with it no matter what the outcome is, but she is determined to help her Colonel in any way she can in spite of this.)

H: I’m sure.

M: You know things might not work out, though; there’s a good chance we could die, or we might stand trial and be executed.

(Riza doesn’t falter; she knows he’s trying to persuade her into letting go in alone out of fear for her safety, but she remains firm.)

H: I know. (Silence.) But I can’t control you, Roy. You have to decide for yourself what’s the right course of action.

M: And what about you? 

H: The only thing that I can do is guide you down the right path. And quite frankly, I think this country deserves a better future.

(She looks into his eyes and sees the confliction in them; happy to know she’ll fight with him to the bitter end, yet disappointed she isn’t angry with him for even suggesting they go through with such a foolhardy plan.)

M: I thought as much…

(He moves in to kiss her forehead, then rests his forehead on hers, pulling her in closer.)

(That’s when she realizes he’s having doubts, not because he’s afraid to die for his cause, but because he doesn’t want her to suffer if he really doesn’t come back alive.)

M: I’m sorry…

(Riza smiles and quickly pecks his lips.)

H: Don’t be.

(She feels him relax not long after, and soon they both fall into a peaceful slumber, knowing that they’ll need rest for the days to come.)


End file.
